Ne t'éloigne pas
by Meyan
Summary: Tout allait bien. Mais brusquement John a disparu, sans prévenir ni rien. Ses affaires sont toujours à Baker Street. Pourquoi est-il parti ? A-t-il été enlevé ? En vérité John a un problème. Il est amnésique. Il ne souvient plus de Sherlock. Il ne souvient plus de sa vie avec son colocataire. Mais Sherlock n'a pas dit son dernier mot, parce que John n'a pas le droit de l'oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**

Ne t'éloigne pas

**Résumé :**

Tout allait bien. Mais brusquement John a disparu, sans prévenir ni rien. Ses affaires sont toujours à Baker Street. Pourquoi est il parti ? A-t-il été enlevé ? En vérité John à un problème. Il est amnésique. Il ne souvient plus de Sherlock. Il ne souvient plus de sa vie avec son colocataire. Mais Sherlock n'a pas dit son dernier mot, parce que John n'a pas le droit de l'oublier.

XXXXX

**Bonjour, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ^^ **

**Petite note :**

**Les amnésies totales sont très rares et sont plus souvent le résultat de maladies, aussi John n'aura qu'une amnésie partielle.**

* * *

Chapitre I

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton je pratique mon activité favorite.

Je réfléchis.

Mais depuis quelques temps, les choses ont changé.

Les choses ont changé car le fauteuil en face de moi est vide.

John n'est plus là.

John est parti.

_Pourquoi les choses sont-elles devenues comme ça ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? _

Pourquoi ? Comment ? De quelle manière ?

Toutes ces questions s'enchevêtrent dans ma tête. Toutes les mêmes, ces questions.

Ces questions que l'on se pose tous, au moins une fois.

Ces questions essentielles.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Toutes ces questions appellent une réponse. Un parce que.

Mais rares sont les personnes qui trouvent leur parce que à leur comment, à leur pourquoi.

Rares sont ceux qui trouvent le pourquoi du comment.

Peut être que parfois il n'y a pas d'explication. Ou que l'explication ne nous satisfait pas.

L'être humain déteste l'incertitude. Alors il cherche. Il passe sa vie à chercher.

Des réponses. Des questions. De nouvelles questions amenant d'autres questions.

Mais des questions n'amenant pas toujours de réponses.

Il cherche. Inlassablement.

Parce qu' il est être de manque. Parce qu 'il a besoin de trouver un sens. De combler son vide.

Étrange qu'il est besoin de l'extérieur pour se sentir exister à l'intérieur.

Sa propre personne ne lui suffit pas. Il veut plus. Tellement plus.

Et moi encore d'avantage que les autres.

Mais en cet instant, je fais comme les autres. Je réfléchis.

Il faut avouer aussi que les autres ne savent pas réfléchir comme moi.

Non. Ils ne savent définitivement pas.

Je ne fais donc pas comme les autres en réfléchissant. Je ne fais que comme moi.

_Pourquoi les choses sont-elles devenues comme ça ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? _

Je dois trouver cette réponse.

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour cela. Me souvenir.

_Pourquoi les choses sont-elles devenues comme ça ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? _

Je ferme les yeux.

Tout à commencé il y a quelques jours à peine.

Une affaire très excitante. La possible réapparition du célèbre diamant Florentin.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Quelques jours plus tôt- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**POV Sherlock**_

_Je soupire avec exaspération._

_« Tu ne connais pas le diamant Florentin ? Enfin John ! »_

_« Je connais le diamant Hope. »_

_« Très bien. Faisons la liste pour appréhender toute l'étendue de ta pathétique ignorance sur une affaire on ne peut plus passionnante. Tu connais le Hope. Donc tout n'est peut être pas définitivement perdu. Et ? »_

_John baisse ses yeux. Il essaye de réfléchir. Essaye. Notez bien._

_« Euhhhh les joyaux de la couronne ? »_

_« Oui. Lesquels ? »_

_« ….Le Bleu de la couronne et le...le...rahh comment il s'appelle ce fichu caillou ? »_

_« Fichu caillou ? John c'est un des joyaux les purs du monde tu n'imagines pas le nombre de Livres qu'il- »_

_« J'ai trouvé ! Le Cullinan ! »_

_« Hum. Sors bien ton portable de ta poche surtout. Et les autres ? »_

_« Quels autres ? »_

_« Tu te doutes bien qu'il n'y en a pas que trois tout de même ? »_

_John veut se lever, vaguement agacé. Mais je continue quand même._

_« Alors les autres ? »_

_« Je sais que tu es le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus imbu de lui même de cette pièce mais - »_

_« Du monde », Je le coupe d'un air hautain. _

_Je vois qu'il se retient de rire. Un petit sourire paraît sur mes lèvres également._

_« Du monde si tu veux- mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'amuser à m'écraser avec un sujet qui ne me passionne absolument pas. Et puis d'où te viens cette soudaine fascination pour les galets ? »_

_« Ce sont les plus célèbres du monde, je te prie. »_

_« Il y a beaucoup de « plus » dans cette histoire non ? Tu n'as pas peur de faire exploser le quartier avec cette concentration de superlatifs ? »_

_« Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi là ? »_

_« Perspicace pour le détective consultant le plus...ah non pas cette fois...le seul du monde. »_

_Je roule des yeux, amusé malgré tout. _

_« Je suis le seul mais je suis le meilleur. »_

_« Attention, explosion du pâté de maisons dans 5...4...3 »_

_« Tu ne connais vraiment pas les autres joyaux ? »_

_« J'ai l'air ? »_

_« Tu as l'air de bien peu de choses, je te l'accorde. Je me demande pourquoi je te pose même la question. Tu mériterais que je te laisse moisir dans ta bêtise -il soupire de soulagement- MAIS je me dois de t'instruire un minimum là dessus -il soupire de consternation- pour notre prochaine affaire. » Il soupire de résignation. _

_« Et quelle est notre affaire ? »_

_Je claque ma langue contre mon palais, avalant une gorgée de mon thé qui refroidit inutilement dans sa tasse._

_« Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord saches qu'il existe précisément quatorze diamants d'une exceptionnelle pureté sur la planète. »_

_« Tu pourrais m'épargner l'énumération des noms ? »_

_« Tssssss. Tu es donc incapable de te concentrer plus d'une trentaine de secondes ? Lestrade m'a appelé il y a précisément cinq minutes. Juste avant ce dialogue qui tourne en boucle. Il m'annonçait le meurtre d'un riche collectionneur londonien retrouvé dans une galerie d'art, il possédait _apparemment_ le diamant Florentin que tout le monde pensait disparu depuis 1920. Il l'a _apparemment_ obtenu juste avant d'être assassiné. Et ce crétin s'en est vanté à tout va. »_

_« Apparemment ? »_

_« Ça reste à voir évidement. Perdu depuis 1920 et réapparut comme par miracle ? Allez dépêches- toi on y va. »_

_John ferme enfin la porte de l'appartement, je dévale déjà les escaliers de toute la vitesse de mes longues jambes._

_« Mais si le mobile est si évident que ça? »_

_« Le diamant John, c'est ça qui m'intéresse ! Personne n'avait réussi à le trouver avant ! »_

_Je déboule dans la rue comme un boulet de canon humain et me précipite sur le premier taxi qui passe. _

* * *

_« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? La police n'a pas encore fouillé ici, ils interrogent encore les témoins de la galerie. » Murmure John._

_« Je le sais parfaitement. Ils vont détruire toutes les preuves comme les sagouins qu'ils sont. »_

_« Tu es en train de forcer une porte au nez de la police! »_

_« Merci pour cette constatation on ne peut plus évidente. Silence maintenant. »_

_Enfin un petit cliquetis se fait entendre par dessus les grommellements de John._

_Je retire mes crochets de la serrure et pousse le panneau de bois._

_La porte s'ouvre toute seule._

_Je m'engouffre dans la maison du feu collectionneur. _

_Un discret vrombissement me suit depuis le palier._

_« John arrête un peu de grommeler, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois forcer une porte que je sache. » Je chuchote acerbement._

_« Mais à force peut être que je t'en ferais passer l'envie. » Répond-t-il sur le même ton. _

_« Tu peux rêver. »_

_Il doit entendre le sourire qui perce dans ma voix puisqu'un discret reniflement me parvient._

_La maison est à l'image de l'activité du personnage. Foisonnante dans tous les sens. _

_Un collectionneur qui porte bien son nom._

_Plus qu'une maison, c'est un labyrinthe. _

_Un labyrinthe entre les ages. Entre les cultures._

_Il aime tout. Tout ce qui est cher. Tout ce qui est convoité. Tout ce qui fera parler de lui._

_Je ne prête aucune attention à ce qui se rapporte pour moi à un étalement de richesse, ni plus ni moins. _

_Pas de logique dans ce fatras où se côtoient le moderne et l'ancien._

_C'est un tourbillon dysharmonique. _

_C'est un amalgame erratique._

_C'est un chaos anarchique._

_C'est une confusion sans nom._

_Un maelström cacophonique de matières, de formes déstructurées et dénaturées par leur proximité entre elles. _

_Si ce bazar avait été constitué d'autres choses que des babioles hors de prix, j'aurais qualifié tout ceci d'accumulation compulsive. _

_J'arrache John à la contemplation d'un objet d'une laideur assez atroce._

_Pour ma part je comparerais cette chose à une pastèque géante en marbre ornée de chats._

_A moins que John ne regarde la reproduction des Iceberges du peintre américain Frederci Edwin Church accrochée derrière la pastèque hypertrophiée ? (Qui, soit dit en passant, est tout sauf atroce, elle ). _

_Quoiqu'il observe en tout cas, je l'y enlève sans scrupules._

_Nous avons des indices à chercher. Devant l'étendue pharaonique de la tâche il semble préférable de commencer par la chambre._

_Nous nous y dirigeons quand un bruit de verre brisé nous fige sur place._

_La main de John se pose aussitôt sur son arme. Il me pousse en arrière et passe devant._

_Le bruit vient de la chambre à coucher._

_John ouvre la porte. Personne._

_Il y a une grande armoire postée devant le lit._

_Échange de regards complices._

_John pose sa main sur la poignée d'une des portes et ouvre d'un coup sec en braquant son arme en avant._

_« Ne tirez paaaaas ! »_

_« Sortez tranquillement, les mains en évidence. » Ordonne l'ancien médecin d'un ton sans appel._

_Je rajoute nonchalamment._

_« Et dites à votre complice de sortir de la penderie on gagnera du temps. »_

_Je pointe la deuxième porte de l'armoire d'un signe de tête. _

_« Il n'y a personne dedans, je vous jure ! » S'exclame l'homme._

_Je roule des yeux._

_« John, donne moi ton arme. »_

_« Tu... »_

_Je le regarde fixement. Il capitule et me la donne._

_Le revolver au poing, je pars me poster devant l'armoire._

_J'applique le canon contre le battant de la penderie, me faisant volontairement provoquant._

_« Si vous ne nous dites pas pourquoi vous êtes là, je tire sur le péteux caché dans l'armoire de mamie. »_

_L'homme que John tient en respect avec un sabre japonais de décoration devient brusquement pâle._

_« Il le ferait vraiment ? » Demande-t-il à John._

_« Oh que oui il le ferait. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_J'interviens : « Tu veux parier ? »_

_L'homme me jauge. Je lui tourne mon regard le plus glacé et enchaîne._

_« Je tire à trois. Pour quelle raison êtes vous ici ?»_

* * *

_PAF._

_Un hurlement déchire l'air._

_J'ouvre tranquillement la penderie maintenant assortie d'un beau trou calciné._

_A l'intérieur, le second homme est bien là. Comme prévu._

_« Debout. »_

_« Mais ! Mais ! C'est un malade ce mec ! A deux ! Il a tiré à deux ! »_

_« Oh ça va, une balle dans la jambe n'a jamais tué personne. »_

_Il tient son tibia ruisselant de rouge en continuant de brailler à pleins poumons._

_« Vous aviez dit à trois ! Vous aviez dit à trois ! Mais la balle est partie à deux ! A deux ! C'est complètement malhonnête ! »_

_Mais de qui se moque-t-il ? J'allais le lui faire délicatement remarquer avec la verve toute diplomatique qui me caractérise._

_A ce moment précis alors que je vais répliquer une pique de mon cru, John s'écroule sur le sol et le premier intrus s'enfuit en courant._

_Il vient d'assommer le docteur avec une statue en bois qui traînait à côté du lit._

_Je me penche sur lui, lui tapote les joues._

_« John ? John ? »_

_Il finit pas revenir à lui, le regard vitreux._

_« Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

_Il porte une main à son front en grimaçant douloureusement. _

_Un angle de la statue lui a entaillé la tempe._

_« Tête qui tourne. Je vais rester assis là un peu. Tu ne pars pas à sa poursuite ?»_

_« Non. On a toujours l'autre dans l'armoire. Lui, il ne risque pas s'enfuir. Tu es sûr que ça va ?»_

* * *

**_xxxx le lendemain de l'incident xxxx_**

* * *

_**POV John**_

_Le ciel est légèrement nuageux. Il est encore tôt, je vais faire les courses._

_Les placards sont vides et si je ne force pas ce têtu de Sherlock à manger, qui sait ce qu'il deviendra alors._

_Les trottoirs sont déjà pris d'assaut. Je me faufile comme d'habitude entre les passants._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup à marcher pour aller au magasin. _

_Je profite cependant de cette petite promenade._

_Je profite de chaque bouffée d'air. De chaque souffle dans mes cheveux. De chaque pas. _

_De chaque pas surtout. Oui._

_Pas de douleur. C'est un cadeau dont je ne me lasse pas. Dont jamais je ne me lasserai jamais. _

_C'est le cadeau que m'a offert Sherlock. Le seul qu'il m'ait jamais offert. _

_En dehors de son amitié._

_Et l'un comme l'autre, je les savoure à leur juste valeur. A leur inestimable valeur. _

_Je m'arrête à un carrefour, la tête perdue dans les nuages du ciel._

_Les voitures traînent leurs carcasses de métal en mille fracas de moteurs._

_Cela ne m'atteint pas. Cela n'atteint personne._

_Les roues qui hurlent sur l'asphalte. Les turbines qui grondent comme une meute de loups._

_Les klaxons qui fusent dans tous les sens._

_C'est la musique de la ville._

_Je ne regarde pas les gens qui attendent à mes côtés devant le passage piéton._

_Nous attendons tous la même chose. Que s'ouvre un chemin dans le dédale de ces carrosseries qui ne semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. _

_Nous attendons. Que le passage s'ouvre._

_Un soudain mouvement titille mon œil droit. _

_Un mouvement qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire mais qui se produit pourtant. _

_Poussée par la foule, une adolescente pose les pieds sur la chaussée._

_Elle fait quelques pas pour retrouver son équilibre, elle ne décolle pas le nez de son portable._

_Ses doigts pianotent à toute vitesse. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas._

_La voiture non plus. _

_C'est un de ces moments où le temps semble se figer. _

_On a l'impression que l'on pourrait faire mille choses en une seconde. Et pourtant impossible de bouger. _

_Le temps s'étire comme de la mélasse. Mais c'est une illusion de l'esprit. _

_Je sais me saisir de cet instant de flottement. Je sais bouger quand les autres sont paralysés._

_J'ai été entraîné pour ça, mon corps s'en souvient. C'est inscrit dans chacun de mes muscles._

_Je me précipite sur l'adolescente. _

_L'automobile freine, les pneus crissent sur le bitume. Agonisent sur le bitume._

_Ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas suffisant._

_Je saisis la jeune fille par les épaules. Ses yeux sont agrandis sous l'effroi._

_Elle n'arrive pas fuir. Pas même à crier._

_Je la pousse vers le trottoir de toutes mes forces. _

_Le temps reprend sa course normale, je me retourne juste au moment où le véhicule me fonce dessus. _

_Le pare-chocs de la voiture me heurte à la hanche._

_Après une rude glissade sur le capot je rebondis sur le pare brise et m'assomme définitivement en heurtant un rétroviseur pendant que je tombe sur le sol._

* * *

_Quelqu'un me tapote les joues._

_J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. _

_Un homme en blouse blanche est accroupi devant moi. Un infirmier ou un brancardier._

_« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »_

_J'arrache un grognement guttural de ma gorge._

_« Suivez la lumière des yeux s'il vous plaît. »_

_Je fixe la mini lampe torche qu'il me braque dans l'œil._

_« Vous vous sentez comment ? »_

_Je viens de me faire renverser par une voiture, qu'est ce qu'il croit !_

_«...Migraine. »_

_« Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous avez heurté le rétroviseur droit en tombant. Mais vous n'avez pas de blessures par miracle. A par ça vous vous sentez comment ? »_

_Cette situation me rappelle désagréablement la veille. _

…_..._

_La veille. La veille..._

_Il s'est passé quoi au juste la veille ?_

_Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quelque chose d'important._

_Je sais que c'est quelque chose s'important._

_Mais... c'est quoi au juste?_

_« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui. Tout va bien. Un peu sonné c'est tout. Je vais bien. » Dis-je machinalement. _

_« Tenez, gardez ce pain de glace contre votre front et si la migraine ne disparaît pas, allez à l'hôpital on ne sait jamais. »_

_Je hoche la tête. L'ambulance file toutes sirènes dehors. Ils ont une autre urgence._

_La jeune fille que j'ai sauvé s'approche. Elle n'a rien à part quelques égratignures._

_« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Sans vous je serez morte. »_

_Je souris._

_« Fais juste attention à ne pas trop rester plongé dans ton portable et à moins négliger le monde qui t'entoure. »_

_Elle sourit et me tend sa main._

_« Je ferais attention, promis ! Monsieur ….. ? »_

_J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre._

_Rien ne vient._

_Ma tête est vide. _

_Je recommence._

_Il n'y a rien. Pas le moindre écho. Juste l'ardoise blanche. _

_J'ai pourtant le sentiment que je le sais. C'est là. Sur le bout de ma langue._

…_..._

_Je ne trouve pas. _

_Mon nom. Quel est mon nom ?_

_Où est-il parti ? _

_Je bredouille n'importe quoi et m'esquive à toutes jambes._

_Je prends le premier bus que je peux. _

_Peu importe où il va. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je veux aller._

_Je m'écroule sur un fauteuil, appliquant ma tête douloureuse contre la fenêtre délicieusement fraîche. _

_J'ai peur. Je suis mort de peur._

_Il n'y a rien dans ma tête ! Rien !_

_Mon nom. Quel est mon nom ?_

_Mon cœur s'affole et ma respiration s'accélère à mesure que je cherche. _

_Bordel ! Je le trouve pas !_

_Je le trouve pas !_

_Et si je ne le trouvais jamais ? Et si je ne savais jamais qui je suis ?_

_Et s'il avait disparu pour toujours ?_

_Je m'efforce de me calmer malgré la panique qui monte, monte, monte._

_Inspire. Souffle. Inspire. Souffle._

_Chuuuut. Calme-toi._

_Ne pas céder à l'affolement._

_J'aurais pourtant toutes les raisons du monde de...non !_

_Inspire. Souffle._

_Je me concentre sur l'air qui afflue et reflue dans mes poumons pour oublier l'angoisse qui me ronge le cœur. _

_Inspire. Souffle. Doucement. Doucement._

_Afflux. Reflux. _

_Peu à peu mon rythme cardiaque redescend. Lentement. _

_Je m'efforce de rester posé. Difficile._

_Je continue mes exercices de respiration un long moment._

_Puis j'ose me confronter au vide terrifiant qui habite mon esprit._

_Terrifiant. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'abysse noir qui dévore mon cerveau._

_J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ma propre obscurité._

_Puis, enfin un frémissement dans ma conscience._

_Un nom apparaît. _

_John Watson. _

_Et avec lui apparaît une certitude. Une certitude absolue._

_Ce nom est le mien._

_Je. M'appelle. John. Watson._

_Je me délecte de ces mots. Je m'y accroche. J'ai tellement eu peur de les perdre à tout jamais._

_Un peu rasséréné, je porte une main dans ma poche. Quelque chose me gêne depuis que je me suis assis. _

_Je sors un portable en piteux état. _

_L'écran est fissuré et j'ai beau tripoter les boutons et appuyer sur l'écran rien n'y fait. Il est cassé. _

_Je réalise alors que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui sont les gens affichés dans mon répertoire._

_Aucun nom ne vient. Aucun visage. _

_J'ai bien des amis, pourtant. De la famille._

_Je suppose que j'en ai. Mais ce n'est pas ce portable qui m'aidera._

_Je ferme les yeux._

_J'ai terriblement mal à la tête._

_Au moins je possède cette certitude. Cette connaissance ancrée en moi._

_Je suis John Watson._

_Je suis quelqu'un._

_Et même si je ne me rappelle pas du reste, et même si je ne me souviens pas qui sont mes amis, qui est ma famille, au moins je sais que suis quelqu'un._

_S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est ça. _

_J'ai mon nom. _

_Je suis quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas encore qui, mais je suis quelqu'un._

_Alors ça va. _

_Je ne sais pas où je descendrais. Au terminus sans doute._

_Pourtant je dois avoir une maison quelque part. Peut être que quelqu'un m'attend. Ou peut être pas._

_Je dois avoir une maison. Un endroit où je me sens chez moi. Je ne m'en souviens pas. _

_Je me laisse bercer par les chaos du bus en soupirant._

_J'ai le sentiment d'oublier quelqu'un chose d'important._

_Bon, j'ai oublié tout ce qui l'était. _

_Mais c'est différent. C'est vraiment quelque chose de primordial._

_Parmi tout ce qui m'échappe, il y a une chose qui ne devrait pas m'échapper._

_Une chose qui supplante le reste. Ou devrait supplanter le reste._

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -Retour au présent- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

John est allé faire les courses hier matin en se plaignant sur le contenu des placards soit disant « aussi douteux qu'impropre à la consommation. »

Vexé, j'avais donc reposé mes bocaux d'yeux de chimpanzés et étais allé bouder sur le canapé.

J'ai attendu quelques dizaines de minutes puis j'ai commencé à lui envoyer des textos.

Au départ il répondait très vite et puis plus rien.

Agacé d'être ainsi ignoré je l 'ai bombardé de sms.

Toujours rien.

Je ne me l'avouais pas mais je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Deux heures ont filé.

Puis trois.

Puis quatre.

Puis la journée.

Il est cinq heures du matin.

Je me le suis avoué au fil des heures. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

J'ai appelé un nombre incalculable de fois sur son portable où je suis tombé autant de fois sur la messagerie.

J'ai appelé au cabinet.

J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux et toutes les cliniques de Londres.

J'ai appelé Lestrade.

J'ai même appelé quelques unes de ses ex.

J'ai même appelé Sarah.

Je suis tous allé les voir ensuite. Un par un.

Personne n'a vu John. Personne ne sait où il est.

La peur au ventre je suis allé consulter mon blog.

Pas de messages de Moriarty.

Et la chambre de John est toujours remplie de ses affaires.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Tu es où John ? Tu es où ?

Il est cinq heures du matin et je tourne en rond.

Il est cinq heures du matin. Oui et alors ?

N'y tenant plus, je compose le numéro de Mycroft.

* * *

** Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :D**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos impressions ? Vos critiques ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Je tiens vraiment à vous dire un énooooorme merci pour vos nombreuses reviews absolument génialissimes **

***w**w**w**w*  
**

**Chapitre un peu moins incisif que le précédent, les choses se mettent doucement en place, j'avoue que je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais bon.**

**J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous décevoir après toutes ces magnifiques reviews ^^**

***se ronge les ongles xd***

swatch: Merciiii pour tes compliments et avec majuscules s'il vous plait ;)Pour la suite j'ai essayé de pas trop tarder mais j'avais mes partiels et mes révisions, mais la voilà !

Ju: C'est terrible mais tu aimes ? Logique xd Moi en tout cas j'adore ta review, héhé moi qui pensais ne pas avoir fait suffisamment passer les émotions apparemment ce n'était pas le cas ;) merci pour ta review

Bridge: XD J'aime le "trop bon" fois trois ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Chlo: Un chapitre beaucoup moins angoissant cette fois; je suis ravie que tu es ressenti les émotions que je voulais transmettre :O

Morgane: Ohhhhh c'est ta review qui est magnifique ! Que de compliments ! Une scène de film, rien que ça wooooo ! Ça fait extrêmement plaisir *w*

Je sens que je vais t'aimer miss ;) non en fait je t'aime dejà x) un petit cadeau pour toi aussi : *donne une boite de chocolats*

Delena4ever: Merci pour ton intérêt et tes gentillesses qui me vont droit au coeur ! J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire le deuxième chapitre que le premier :D

* * *

Chapitre II

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Le téléphone sonne dans le vide une ou deux fois avant que mon frère ne décroche.

« Sherlock ? Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ? » Soupira-t-il, la voix empâtée.

« Oui je suis parfaitement au courant. »

« Pour que mon petit frère m'appelle, j'imagine que ce doit être important ? Puisque ma présence semble t'incommoder d'ordinaire. »

« Ta présence ne semble pas m'incommoder. Elle m'incommode. Mais oui c'est important. »

Je passe une main sur mes yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« John a …..disparu. »

J'entends un brusque froissement de draps quand Mycroft se redresse dans son lit.

Draps de soie vu le son.

Alors que je prononce ces mots, quelque chose se sert dans mon ventre.

Car les prononcer les rend concrets. Je me rend pleinement compte de leur froide réalité.

La vérité est toujours implacable.

Alors que je prononce ces mots, je prends conscience du vide.

Du vide et du silence.

Ces empereurs qui régnaient autrefois. Avant que John n'arrive.

Alors que je prononce ces mots, je réalise.

Je réalise pleinement.

Je réalise que le vide et le silence sont de retour.

« Son téléphone ? »

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile, messagerie. »

« Tu as cherché où ? »

« Hôpitaux, toutes les personnes avec qui il aurait pu être en contact. Personne ne l'a vu. »

« Hum. »

« Hum ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ou est passée ton agaçante manie d'ouvrir la bouche pour un oui ou pour un non ? »

Mycroft se racla la gorge avec gêne.

« As-tu songé que peut être, il est parti de son propre gré ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. Non. Impossible. »

« ….Ça ne te plaît pas mais c'est possible. »

« Non. Il n'a pas fait ça. Il n'a pas pu. »

« Sherlock...tu sais bien que la vie que tu mènes n'est pas...conventionnelle. Peut être que- »

Je le coupe sèchement.

« Il n'est pas parti de lui même ! Ses affaires sont toujours là.»

« Oh. Dans ce cas ….Moriarty ? »

Je passe encore une fois ma main sur mes yeux.

« Pas de nouvelles. »

« Je vais passer des appels pour qu'on me tienne au courant des admissions aux hôpitaux, et je vais faire circuler son signalement. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester. Dire que je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais Mycroft raccroche.

Il a entendu l'angoisse qui sourde dans ma voix.

L'angoisse qui roule comme un serpent déroule, lentement, ses anneaux.

Quelque chose de vicieux.

La fumée d'un incendie qui filtre discrètement sous une porte et dont l'odeur acre s'empreigne partout.

Un poison lent.

Incapable de rester en place, je vais dans la chambre de John.

Peut être que quelque chose m'a échappé.

Je n'y suis entré que très rarement. Deux fois.

Le lit est impeccablement fait, rien ne traîne par terre. Pas comme ma propre chambre, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Le ciel gris du petit matin éclaire la pièce. Je n'ai pas fermé les volets.

Comme si je me souciais de ce genre de choses.

Pas de signes de départ précipité. Pas de signes de bagarre non plus.

Pas de signes de départ tout court.

Et pourtant...

Je me dirige vers un petit bureau où encore une fois, les objets sur la table sont rangés au cordeau.

Ancienne habitude militaire.

J'ouvre tous les tiroirs en une fouille méthodique. Son revolver est là.

La lecture en diagonale des divers papiers ne m'apprend rien d'extraordinaire.

Je les repose en tas informe et m'attaque à l'armoire.

Je grimace. Beurk.

Comment est-il possible de posséder un tel échantillon de monstrueuses atrocités en laine avec des motifs aussi douteux que voyants, communément appelées « pulls » ?

Il y en a un nouvel arrivant au bataillon. En l'honneur d'une nouvelle conquête sans doute.

Je referme vite l'armoire, histoire de ne pas attraper une conjonctivite ou de devenir prématurément aveugle devant un tel supplice visuel.

Je devrais peut être profiter de l'absence de John pour les brûler ?

Ce serait un tel bienfait pour la société. Que dis-je ? Pour le monde tout entier.

Puis je me rappelle que je n'aurais peut être pas le plaisir de voir le visage outragé de John devant le tas calciné de ses vêtements.

Je soupire.

Il n'y a rien dans cette chambre. Pas d'indices sur la disparition de John.

En désespoir de cause je retourne dans le salon et j'allume son ordinateur pour éplucher son disque dur en long en large et en travers. A part quelques mails de ses amourettes que je n'ai pas le cœur à lire, il n'y a rien.

Je lance avec colère un coussin à terre.

Puis tous les autres.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien ! Rien ! Rien !

Et les coussins valsent en rythme.

Rien !

Il a toujours quelque chose d'habitude !

Quelque chose de minuscule. Un détail. N'importe quoi.

Mais non ! Rien. Rien de rien !

Je fulmine. J'ai envie de hurler de colère.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y a rien ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi John n'est pas là ?

Je balaye d'un revers de bras rageur tout ce qui est posé sur la table basse.

Je regarde fixement les journaux et les tasses s'écraser sur le sol.

Les journaux chutent. Froissement de plumes d'un oiseau aux ailes entravées.

La porcelaine se brise en cri un cristallin. Les éclats volent en constellations rappelées par la gravité.

Les morceaux tombent en tintant. Une goutte de thé s'écorche sur une arête acérée en poignard.

Pas suffisant.

La frustration gonfle sa voile de colère dans ma poitrine. M'obstrue la gorge.

Je marche sur la porcelaine cassée. Les fragments pointus agressent la peau nue de mes pieds.

Ils rayent ma peau y gravant la douleur.

M'en fiche.

J'attrape mon arme et crible le mur de deux balles.

Les détonations n'ont d'autre mérite que réveiller le quartier et de faire battre le sang dans mes oreilles.

Inutile.

Je la jette sur le canapé sans plus de cérémonie.

A la place je cale mon violon sous mon menton.

L'archer glisse sur les cordes. Je voudrais qu'il les entaille.

Qu'il les tranche. Qui les découpe.

Pour extérioriser ma frustration. Mon étouffante frustration.

La première note vrille l'air et le sature d'un son aigu.

Je continue. Je voudrais déchirer le silence en mille morceaux.

Je joue pour me décharger de la colère mais aussi pour saturer le vide de l'appartement.

Pour remplir le vide. Pour faire exploser le vide.

Pour détruire, le temps de quelques mesures, ce silence de plomb.

**POV John**

Je monte dans un train. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je veux aller.

Et peu importe.

Je ne veux pas aller dans un hôpital, c'est exclu. J'ai peur de ce qu'on pourra me dire là bas.

Que le trou que j'ai dans le cerveau ne se sera jamais réparé.

Je regarde la silhouette massive Londres s'éloigner par la vitre.

Les tours et les bâtiments se découpent à contre jour sur le ciel anthracite.

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Je ne ressens rien.

J'ai vécu ici. Ou du moins tout le laisse à penser.

Mais désormais que je ne suis plus tout à fait cette personne.

Cette personne qui vivait ici.

Je pourrais croiser des gens qui me connaissent mais que je ne reconnaîtrais pas.

Je ne veux pas de ça.

Expliquer que non, leurs visages ne me disent rien.

Je ne veux pas que la seule image que j'emporte d'eux soit justement des visages peinés et blessés ou des visages rempli de pitié.

Je ne veux pas de ça.

Je veux une nouvelle ville, une ville neutre.

Une ville où je ne me poserai pas de questions en croisant les gens dans la rue.

Est ce que je connais cet homme ? Cette femme ?

Est ce que c'est mon fils ? Ma fille ?

Est ce que je suis marié ?

Est ce que j'ai des enfants ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner ces questions dans ma tête.

Et finalement je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Savoir si j'ai une famille, ou ne pas savoir ?

Savoir ? Ou ne pas savoir ?

Peu importe. Peut être que je ne saurais jamais.

Quelques souvenirs d'enfance remontent devant mes yeux.

Enfin souvenirs, pas vraiment. Ce sont plutôt des visages.

Mon père. Ma mère. Ma petite sœur.

Peut être que je devrais aller les voir ?

Non.

Je ne veux pas leur imposer ça.

Je veux me débrouiller par moi même pour le moment.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis toujours assis dans un train. Pas le même.

Londres est déjà derrière moi depuis longtemps.

Qu'est ce que je fuis comme ça ?

Je me fuis moi même, je crois.

Mon impuissance. Ma peur.

Je ne pourrai pas continuer à fuir plus longtemps.

Les dernières Livres qu'il me reste ne me permettront pas d'aller encore bien loin.

Je descends à un arrêt quelconque.

Le prochain bus sera le dernier, tout mon argent liquide y est passé.

Ce n'était pas très réfléchis.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter.

M'arrêter signifie accepter.

Alors je continue.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, je suis contraint de descendre au terminus.

Je n'ai aucune idée du nom de la ville dans laquelle je suis arrivé.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter.

Alors je marche.

* * *

Marcher.

Poser un pied après l'autre. Encore. Encore. Et encore.

Un combat permanent.

Faire un pas de plus. Toujours.

Au bout d'un moment mes muscles me brûlent.

Mes mouvements se font mécaniques dans la nuit qui est tombée entre temps.

Mes pas résonnent sur le goudron.

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Un rythme que je dois tenir.

Les voitures trouent l'ombre de leurs phares.

Aucune ne me prête attention.

Je ne suis qu'une silhouette qui marche dans la nuit.

La fatigue étire et durcit mes muscles.

Le combat pour marcher change de nature.

C'est le combat de tenir debout aussi.

Ne pas s'arrêter.

Ne pas s'arrêter.

Continuer jusqu'à ce que l'idée même de bouger les jambes ne devienne insupportable.

Une goutte froide tombe sur ma nuque.

Salvatrice de fraîcheur.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel dévoré d'obscurité.

Une autre goutte s'écrase sur mon front.

Puis une troisième. Quatrième. Cinquième.

La pluie tambourine sur mes joues une douce musique.

La musique s'intensifie, le tempo s'accélère.

Je deviens complètement mouillé en quelques minutes.

Inlassablement, je m'entête et reprends mon périple.

Et l'averse se rajoute comme un refrain derrière le son de mes enjambées.

* * *

Je ne réfléchis plus, mon corps agit comme un automate de chair et de sang.

Je suis là. Mon corps est là. Il marche toujours, perclus de douleurs.

Mais mon esprit est ailleurs.

Le feu dans mes cuisses et mes mollets s'est apaisé tout seul.

Le feu est encore là, mais il couve.

Je me contente d'aligner pas après pas.

Depuis un moment -combien je ne saurais dire- je tourne dans un quartier où toutes les maisons se ressemblent. Pour ce que je peux en juger.

Les réverbères éclairent les façades d'un halo d'argent dans l'air nocturne raturé de flèches de pluie.

Comme autant de lunes flottant dans les ténèbres.

Puis sans prévenir, le feu revient.

La douleur cisaille mes jambes.

Je titube, les genoux coupés.

Un poids me cloue sur place.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est assis sur mes épaules et m'entaille les tendons avec un canif.

Je me rattrape en m'accrochant à un muret. La pierre est rugueuse sous ma paume.

Mes jambes se dérobent.

Le contact de mes pieds sur le sol se répercute en ondes de choc douloureuses le long de ma colonne.

Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Je me dirige tant bien que mal vers une maison semblable à toutes les autres.

Elle est juste plus près que les autres.

L'idée même d 'exercer encore plus de pression sur mes pieds réduis à deux masses souffrantes m'est totalement insupportable.

Je passe l'allée de graviers et toque à la porte.

J'attends.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et je me retrouve nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil.

Gloups.

« Y veux quoi le clochard ? » Demanda une voix de femme.

Je détache mes yeux de l'arme et découvre une dame d'un certain âge, en chemise de nuit écossaise, une cigarette pincée entre les lèvres. Ses cheveux teint en blonds dépassent en mèches folles d'un chignon serré.

Je déglutis. Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

« Alors ! Parle ! » Insiste-t-elle.

A ce moment une autre femme arrive. J'écarquille les yeux. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la première. Tellement que je me demande si la fatigue ne m'a pas brouillé le cerveau.

Non non. Elle porte une chemise de nuit à fleurs celle là.

Mon cerveau n'a pas pu déformer la réalité à ce point.

La femme aux fleurs pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

« Calme-toi, Angela. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux. »

« Tais-toi Rose, tu es bien trop naïve toi. Regarde comme il est sale et trempé ! Ça n'a pas de toit à lui ça. »

Elle arme le fusil et me le place entre les deux yeux.

« Bon, il répond le merlan frit ? Tu veux quoi ? » Aboie-t-elle

« Je- »

« Pas intéressée! »

Elle me claque le battant sur le nez.

Abasourdi j'articule dans le vide pendant une ou deux secondes.

J'entends distinctement le verrou se mettre en place tandis que les rideaux du salon sont tirés d'un coup sec.

Quelle amabilité...

Vraiment charmant.

Je me traîne vers la maison d'en face, d'une démarche vacillante.

Bon sang je suis tellement épuisé. Je n'ai même pas eu la force d'argumenter.

Je m'apprête à toquer encore, mais plus prudemment cette fois ci.

Sauf que des bruits bizarres me parviennent. Des cris ?

Je colle mon oreille au battant, les yeux plissés.

On dirait bien une dispute de couple.

Je n'irai donc pas m'adresser ici.

Je soupire et m'assois sur le perron pour me reposer un peu. Je suis scié.

Par curiosité, je laisse mon oreille contre la porte.

Une voix masculine. Je dois me concentrer pour entendre.

« Mon cœur …..je suis désolé s'il te plaît, calme-toi. »

Une voix féminine, beaucoup plus distincte.

Son volume pulmonaire est assez impressionnant.

« Non ! Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi !Pitié dis que tu te fous de moi ! »

« Mais bien sûr que non mon petit sucre d'orge... » Tente de tempérer l'homme.

En vain, vu que la femme hurle encore plus fort.

« Mais tu en rajoutes en plus ! Ta mère ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici, tu m'entends ?! Plus. Jamais ! Ou elle en ressortira les pieds devant dans une jolie boite en sapin sur mesure ! »

« Mais enfin ma chérie, ne t'en prends pas à elle comme ça, elle voulait juste nous aider. »

«Tu veux dire en fixant ces affreux rideaux jaunes à pois roses dans le salon?! »

« Elle voulait faire plaisir mon amour en miel... »

La voix de la femme passe presque en ultra son.

« Et en accrochant un portrait d'elle dans _notre _chambre, juste en face de _notre_ lit ?! Elle voulait faire plaisir aussi ?! »

« Elle est juste allée un peu loin... »

« Ah ! Ne compte plus sur moi pour lui parler ni pour manger son infâme pot-au-feu ! La seule chose que je lui dirais c'est qu'il est immonde, sec et racorni, quelle sache la vérité, cette vieille peau de vache ! »

J'entends un bruit étouffé qui pourrait ressembler à un rire sadique.

« Noooooon, ne fais pas ça ! Le pot-au-feu de maman c'est sacré ! »

« C'est elle ou moi ! »

« ….. »

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » S'offusque-t-elle.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je me casse. Et que ta mèèère meuuuurt étouffée par _ses_ navets sinon je me charge de l'étrangler avec _ses_ rideaux ! »

« Mais mon canard en pain d'épices, tu sais que je n'aime que toi. »

« Oooooh mais arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules ! Tu voudrais que je t'appelle « mon bisounours au caramel» ou « ma licorne rose » peut être ? Et pourquoi pas « mon gambadant poulet avec un palmier sur la tête » ? »

« On en a déjà parlé, c'est un épis récalcitrant ! »

« Peu importe ! On va commencer par se débarrasser de toutes traces de _sa_ présence. »

Plus de bruit pendant quelques secondes.

Et soudain : cling !

Quelque chose casse la fenêtre à côté de moi. Je sursaute violemment, cette femme est folle...

Je regarde la forme étrange tombée sur la pelouse, incapable d'identifier l'objet en question.

C'est quoi ce truc ? Un masque ?

« Aha! Adieu au trophée de truite parlante de Noël ! »

Ah. Une truite parlante en plastique. Autant pour moi.

Cling !

« Adieu assiettes de chats décoratives ! Décoratives, tu veux rire ! »

Cling !

« Adieu porte-parapluie en patte d'éléphant ! Je t'en foutrais moi des « éléphants puisque ma belle fille adooore les éléphants », non mais ! »

« Chérie...Tu vas ameuter les voisins, arrête de tout jeter par la fenêtre... »

« Non ! Je ne fais que commencer ! Et le psy a dit que je devais extérioriser, alors j'extériorise ! »

« Justement si ton extériorisation pouvait rester à l'intérieur de la maison ? »

« Passons maintenant au service à thé en forme de choux... »

Cling !

« Et la balance pour mon anniversaire ! »

Cling !

Je vais m'éclipser, le lieu commence à devenir dangereux.

Je me mets péniblement debout et m'éloigne sur mes jambes tremblantes.

Soudain un cri de guerre retentit.

« Et le clou du spectacle ! Le pot-au-feu !»

« Noooooooon » Crie le mari.

« Trop tard ! » Jubile la femme.

Cling !

Je vois en effet le plat de pot-au-feu projeté à travers la vitre comme un frisbee, éparpillant ses légumes dans tous les sens.

Je manque d'être touché par une carotte dans l'explosion culinaire.

Je fuis aussi vite qu'une tortue arthritique.

D'autres cris résonnent. Et le silence revient brusquement.

Je m'arrête.

Je suis un peu inquiet je dois dire, et si la situation dégénère ?

Je retourne vers la maison, décidé à intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent au drame.

Mais j'aperçois le couple par la vitre -brisée- du salon.

Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Quelques maisons plus loin, je sens que cette fois je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Je vais m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je n'aurais pas du m'asseoir tout à l'heure, paradoxalement la pause m'a plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

L'épuisement et le froid glacé de la pluie agitent mes membres de tremblements.

Je me traîne vers une autre porte.

Appuie sur la sonnette.

Dernière chance. Je n'aurais pas la force d'aller plus loin.

Non. Pas cette fois.

Alors que je perds espoir, la porte s'ouvre.

Une femme se découpe dans l'embrasure dorée.

Une femme inondée de lumière.

Elle tend la main vers moi, je la distingue mal à contre jour mais je vois sa bouche aux lèvres rosées articuler des mots que je n'entends pas.

Je plisse les yeux.

Ma vision se brouille. Ma vision tangue.

Je crois que c'est moi en fait, qui tangue.

Elle se précipite et passe sa main sous mon aisselle droite pour que je reste debout.

Elle parle encore.

Je n'essaie pas de comprendre. Elle m'aide à entrer, je sens qu'elle a du mal à supporter mon poids qui pèse sur elle.

Mais je n'en peux plus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'en peux plus.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé.

Elle dit quelque chose et part.

Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

J'ouvre les paupières et les referme aussitôt en grognant.

Lumière.

Je recommence, mais plus prudemment cette fois.

Je sens presque mes pupilles s'étrécirent pour s'ajuster.

M'habituant à la clarté ambiante je me rends compte que je suis sur un canapé, enveloppé d'une serviette de bain...de deux serviettes de bain.

Promenant mon regard à droite et à gauche, je m'affole, ces lieux je suis certain de ne les avoir jamais vu.

Je suis où ?

Pendant un instant, un terrible instant, j'ai peur d'avoir encore perdu la mémoire.

Et puis j'aperçois un mot sur la table basse.

Je saisis le post-it entre mes doigts, plus par réflexe que pour déchiffrer l'écriture parfaitement lisible.

_« Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et vous ne savez pas qui je suis._

_Je m'appelle Suzan. Je dors à l'étage._

_Si vous avez faim, servez-vous dans le frigo et allez prendre une douche, vous êtes trempé. Ou vous l'étiez hier soir. »_

Les événements de la veille me reviennent : les trains, les bus, la longue et éreintante marche, les différentes portes et cette femme.

Je me souviens vaguement qu'elle m'a soutenu pour entrer et que je me suis écroulé sur ce canapé.

Le soulagement qui me saisit à cet instant est si fort que ma respiration se coupe.

Je n'ai pas oublié ça. Tout va bien.

J'expire lentement et réveille les douleurs encore endormies.

Rien de bien méchant : des courbatures, des contractures et ma nuque est bloquée mais c'est à cause du canapé.

Je me lève en grimaçant tel un grand père aux articulations rouillées.

Oooooh ça fait mal.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine dont la porte est entrebâillée.

En ouvrant le frigo, mon estomac gargouille bruyamment.

J'ai terriblement faim.

Je me jette sur un plat de pâtes et l'attaque goulûment dès sa sortie du micro-ondes.

Des bruits dans l'escalier me font lever la tête.

Une jeune femme élancée descend les marches. Je remarque tout de suite sa beauté.

Je remarque ses longs cheveux qui ondulent en cascade caramel sur ses épaules.

Je remarque son visage souriant.

Ses lèvres fines mais bien dessinées.

Je remarque ses yeux.

Surtout ses yeux.

Je crois qu'ils sont chocolats mais quand elle se rapproche, ils sont en fait noisettes.

C'est une beauté simple.

Une beauté qui illumine de l'intérieur.

Je ne connais pas cette jeune femme, mais je la ressens.

La chaleur qui émane de sa personne, je la ressens.

Elle m'adresse un sourire franc.

« Alors, comment allez-vous ? Vous n'allez pas encore tourner de l'œil j'espère? »

Je souris, la bouche étroitement fermée. Elle est remplie d'une mélange fort élégant de pâtes et de sauce bolognaise en cours de mastication.

Je secoue donc vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche en déglutissant avec peine mon énorme bouchée.

Un sourire moqueur s'esquisse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Je dois ressembler à un hamster joufflu, mais c'est ça ou une avalanche de nourriture pré-mâchée.

J'avale enfin et articule de manière décente.

« Non ça va mieux. Merci beaucoup. »

« Je m'appelle Suzan. Et vous ? »

« John. »

Je ne saurais dire comme j'aime pouvoir le dire. Je m'appelle John.

« Et si vous me disiez ce que vous faisiez sur le pas de ma porte à moitié mort de fatigue ? »

« A moitié seulement ? » Je me moque.

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, j'ai l'habitude de ramasser les animaux blessés mais un homme c'est la première fois. » Réplique-t-elle, doucement intriguée.

« Vous êtes un genre de bonne samaritaine ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui. Je suis vétérinaire. »

« Oh. »

«Mais ne croyez pas que je ramasse toutes les personnes qui traînent. Juste celles sur mon paillasson. Alors, racontez-moi. Que je sache pourquoi mon canapé est imbibé d'eau ? »

Je soupire.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Nous sommes dimanche, je vous écoute. Et qui n'aime pas les histoires ? »

**POV Sherlock**

Je suis allongé sur mon fidèle sofa, plongé dans une profonde léthargie.

Après l'intense phase d'énervement de la veille je me sens vidé de toute substance.

Fantomatique comme un courant d'air.

Je m'efforce surtout de ne pas regarder la personne assise en face de moi qui me toise fixement depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Ses mains tapotent sur le manche d'un parapluie.

Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven.

N'y tenant plus, je lâche un reniflement.

« Tu es désemparement classique, c'est affligeant. »

« Je me passerais de tes commentaires désobligeants si tu le permets. »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Je crache mes mots.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit là.

Il est arrivé à sept heures tapantes et impossible de le faire partir.

« Pour t'aider. »

« Tu pouvais très bien m'aider à distance. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire ici. Retourne à ton bureau pour faire semblant de travailler et laisse moi en paix. »

« Non. Si je te laisse tu vas faire un acte aussi stupide qu'impulsif. »

Je hausse un sourcil innocent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Bien sûr. Oses dire que tu ne comptais pas donner rendez-vous à Moriarty quand je suis arrivé ? »

Je fais un mouvement de main dédaigneux.

Je le ferais dès que sa présence n'empuantira plus mon espace vital.

« Tu as beau faire la moue, il n'empêche que c'est moi que tu as appelé. »

Je raille presque méchamment.

« Quoi, ton âme de grand frère est empli d'orgueil et de fierté ? Et non je t'ai appelé en dernier en fait. »

Je fais mine de ne pas voir son air offensé.

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table.

Je le regarde faire. Sans expression.

Je me retourne sur mon canapé, présentant mon dos à Mycroft.

« Tu ne décroches pas ? »

«Non. Quel intérêt. »

Silence. Le téléphone vibre encore.

« Sherlock... »

« Non. Jette le par la fenêtre. »

« Tu devrais vraiment décrocher. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Lestrade a une enquête ? Qu'il aille se peindre en bleu pour jouer au vrai flic et qu'il me laisse tranquille. »

« ...Ce n'est pas Lestrade. »

Le ton de Mycroft est bizarre. Je me retourne à demi, alerté.

« C'est John. »

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ une review pour moi ?**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, oui je suis totalement en retard ^^**

**Mais bon, ma semaine fut chargée et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est un peu plus gros que les précédents. En fait il fait un tiers de plus xD**

**Et oui je plaide totalement pour mon pur sadisme à la fin du dernier chapitre *rire machiavélique* j'aurais pu commencer le troisième directement avec la suite du cliffhanger...j'aurais pu c'est vrai...mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle ^^ (non non reposez ces haches, je vous adore moi xd)**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, on ne le dit jamais assez !**

**Mais je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère)**

Ju: Oui je suis ignoble XD Hah, tu verras bien quelles hypothèses fonctionnent ou pas ^^mais je t'en prie j'adore les longues reviews et je t'assure que la tienne n'est pas un pavé du tout. ce chapitre devrait te faire moins stresser xd merci pour ta review

Bridge: Ah comment tu as suuuu ;) mon rire sadique à résonné longtemps xd Je sais que ce cliffhanger était particulièrement vicieux, mais j'étais comme qui dirait obligée de couper maintenant xd John a son lot de consolation en effet avec Suzie tandis que le pauvre Sherlock cherche comme une âme en peine, et tout le monde adore les personnages évidement , voilà la suite en tout cas et merci de ton intérêt !

Delena4ever: Je suis ravie que tu adores ;) Tu auras bien sûr toute tes réponses par la suite ^^ si Sherlock ne s'inquiète pas pour John où serait l'intérêt xd car c'est le but de la manœuvre ;) merci pour ton commentaire :D  


* * *

Chapitre III

* * *

**POV John**

Suzan replace une mèche derrière son oreille en soupirant.

«Effectivement c'est une longue histoire. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez un...trou dans la tête de quelques années? »

Mes mains se serrent autour de la tasse de thé que la jeune femme est allée chercher entre temps.

« C'est à peu près ça. »

Elle fait un léger clin d'œil, mais son visage reste grave.

« Et uniquement les dernières années, bien évidement. »

« Oui. J'arrive à retrouver le reste. Je crois. Mais ça...je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait durant la dernière période de ma vie. »

« Vous_ croyez _que vous arrivez à retrouver le reste ? Vous n'êtes pas sûr de ça non plus ? »

« Si, si. Mais c'est un peu flou. Je me souviens clairement que ….que...je suis allé à la guerre. »

Je déglutis avec peine, en baissant les yeux.

Suzan ouvre la bouche mais je la devance.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça. Excusez moi, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Je me lève pour partir mais elle se lève en même temps et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Vous n'irez nul part, pas dans cet état. » Dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Mais je ne peux pas rester chez vous, on se connaît à peine et j'ai déjà bousillé votre canapé. Et puis je refuse de - »

Elle me coupe. Avec douceur mais toujours avec fermeté.

« Et vous iriez où ? Où est votre chez vous ? Avez-vous un endroit où rentrer ? Non, n'est ce pas. Sinon vous ne serez pas ici. »

Ce ne sont pas de vraies questions, alors je donne une réponse qui n'en est pas vraiment une.

« Ce n'est pas important, je trouverais bien. »

« Vous m'avez avoué il y a deux minutes que vous n'aviez plus d'argent. Restez. »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Et puis qu'allez-vous faire d'un homme amnésique ? »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas et figurez-vous que je suis célibataire donc il n'y aura aucune bataille à mener contre un fiancé récalcitrant. Je ne vais rien faire de vous. Simplement vous aider comme je peux le temps que vous retrouvez la mémoire. »

Je ne pose pas la question qui me brûle les lèvres et me brûle le cœur.

Et si je ne la retrouve jamais ?

Je n'ai rien dis, pas un seul de ces mots.

Pourtant je vois la réponse dans le sourire qu'elle m'adresse en cet instant.

Un sourire triste. Triste comme un coucher de soleil.

« Restez. »

« Vous ….vous êtes sûre ? »

Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter.

« Oui, je suis sûre. Je suis une grande fille vous savez. Et vous ne sortirez pas d'ici de toute façon. »

Rajoute-t-elle avec humour.

Elle me prend les mains.

« Restez. »

Je capitule. Elle dit la vérité, je n'ai aucun endroit où aller.

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle se rassoit.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Je me rassois.

« Exactement. Ou je lâche Oscar. »

Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas...Oscar ?

« …..Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de fiancé ? »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Attention, je lâche le fiancé. »

Elle pouffe pendant quelques secondes et appelle d'une voix forte.

« Oscar ! »

J'entends un cliquetis régulier qui se rapproche.

Je cherche du regard. Je ne vois personne pourtant le bruit est de plus en fort.

Et soudain tête noire et feu aux oreilles tombantes apparaît derrière l'accoudoir.

Une tête avec une mâchoire pleine de dents.

Définitivement pas un homme.

Le chien va directement rejoindre sa maîtresse mais ne me quitte pas du regard.

Un glapissement de surprise s'échappe de ma gorge, je me recule brusquement.

Rottweiler!

« Je vous présente Oscar. Mon fiancé à moi. »

Elle grattouille la tête de son animal, complètement inconsciente de caresser la tête d'une machine à tuer.

La bête me lance un regard torve, secouant sa tête massive.

Regard rendu encore plus torve par la balafre blanche qui barre un de ses yeux.

Le molosse est trapu, les puissants muscles roulent sous sa fourrure comme les ombres roulent sur les murs.

Je devine sans peine la dentition de hachoir vivant derrière les fortes mâchoires.

Vraiment vraiment pas commode.

Les mains tellement crispées sur mes genoux que les jointures en blanchissent, je balbutie d'une voix étranglée :

« C'est...c'est...c'est un Rottweiler? »

« Oui c'est un Rottweiler. Mais ne soyez pas effrayé comme ça John. C'est une crème, un vrai nounours. »

Le nounours en question se mit à gronder, dévoilant ses crocs.

Un rire nerveux m'échappe. J'ai comme un léger doute sur la pertinence des qualificatifs.

Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir rester là finalement.

« Ahaha. »

« Il sent votre peur, il réagit c'est tout. »

C'est tout hein ?!

Elle caresse la tête du monstre et lui parle à l'oreille.

« Il va rester avec nous quelques temps. Tu es d'accord n'est ce pas, Oscar ? »

Le chien jappe brièvement. Il s'approche de moi. Je recule.

Je recule.

Je recule.

Mais à un moment je bute contre le deuxième accoudoir, tout canapé normalement constitué est composé de deux accoudoirs. Pour mon malheur.

Alors je ferme les yeux en priant de ne pas me faire arracher la main.

Une truffe humide effleure mes doigts. J'attends la morsure.

J'attends la morsure...qui ne vient pas.

J'ouvre les paupières. Oscar renifle ma main.

Ses narines palpitent tandis qu'il enregistre mon odeur.

Mais c'est tout.

Je rencontre le sourire de Suzan.

« Tu pensais que c'était une grosse brute qui allait t'arracher la gorge au moindre geste brusque ? »

« Sans aucun doute. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Personne ne voulait de lui, le pauvre. Mais il n'est pas méchant du tout.»

Rassuré, un peu, je me rapproche précautionneusement. Courageux mais pas téméraire.

« A cause de la cicatrice ? »

« Entre autre. Et puis les Rottweilers n'ont pas bonne réputation. Ce n'est pas leur faute, juste celle des gens qui ne savent pas les dresser comme il faut. Oscar n'a pas eut les maîtres qu'il fallait mais il n'est plus agressif maintenant.»

« Tu es vraiment une bonne samaritaine. »

Depuis quand étions nous en train de nous tutoyer ? Aucune idée.

« Tu vois, je ne rejette personne. Tiens, on dirait qu'il t'aime bien. » Ajoute-t-elle en désignant Oscar qui s'assit devant moi, les oreilles dressées dans l'attente évidente de plus de papouilles.

« J'espère que oui, je ne me sens absolument pas capable de distancer un chien fou de rage même sans avoir crapahuté des kilomètres. »

« Ne le met pas en colère si tu tiens à conserver tes fesses dans leur intégrité. Et si t'enfuis j'y attacherait un steak comme ça tu n'en rechaperas pas. Sérieusement, sauf en cas de danger c'est une peluche ce chien. Un corps de brute et une mentalité de papa-gâteau. Tu sais, Oscar n'est pas le seul, en fait beaucoup de gens sont comme ça.»

Je souris légèrement. C'est vrai. Beaucoup de gens sont comme ça.

Maintenant que j'accepte de regarder Oscar, je veux dire le regarder vraiment, j'aperçois la douceur insoupçonnée qui réside dans son œil.

Définitivement rassurée j'avance ma main pour effleurer sa tête.

Le silence s'installe un moment pendant lequel nous administrons tour à tour des attentions à l'animal qui se couche sur le tapis comme un bienheureux.

Finalement, Suzan se racle la gorge.

« Je pensais, si tu ne te souviens pas des dernières années, tu te souviens de ta famille non ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne sais pas où ils habitent maintenant, ce qui n'est pas trop un problème avec internet. Je crois que je préfère me débrouiller seul pour le moment. Je ne veux pas leur dire tout de suite. Je veux essayer de régler les choses par moi même. Tu comprends ?»

Elle hoche la tête et je me perds dans l'abîme de ses yeux pailletés de doré.

Elle se racle encore la gorge, gêné je détourne les yeux.

« Tu as un portable j'imagine alors regarde dans le répertoire et appelle les gens qui s'y trouvent. »

« Il est cassé. »

Je sors l'appareil de ma poche. L'écran est toujours aussi fissuré que quelques heures plus tôt. Je tente quand même de l'allumer mais impossible de le faire démarrer.

Elle m'attrape mon portable des mains et en sort la carte SIM pour la placer dans son propre téléphone.

« Voyons voir tout ça. » Marmonne-t-elle.

« Ah ! Ça marche ! »

Elle me tend son portable et s'assoit juste à côté de moi.

Son parfum floral emplit l'air d'un goût de printemps.

**POV Sherlock**

_Mon téléphone vibre sur la table._

_Je le regarde faire. Sans expression._

_Je me retourne sur mon canapé, présentant mon dos à Mycroft._

_« Tu ne décroches pas ? »_

_« Non. Quel intérêt ? »_

_Silence. Le téléphone vibre encore._

_« Sherlock... »_

_« Non. Jette le par la fenêtre. »_

_« Tu devrais vraiment décrocher. »_

_« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Lestrade a une enquête ? Qu'il aille se peindre en bleu pour jouer au vrai flic et qu'il me laisse tranquille. »_

_«... Ce n'est pas Lestrade. »_

_Le ton de Mycroft est bizarre. Je me retourne à demi, alerté._

_« C'est John. »_

Je lui arrache littéralement le téléphone des doigts et le plaque avec empressement à mon oreille.

Je ne m'emballe pas sous la vague d'espoir qui monte.

Je reste prudent, m'efforçant de conserver mon rythme cardiaque habituel.

« John ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas John. »

A ma grande surprise, c'est une voix féminine. Je grogne. C'était trop beau.

La température de ma voix chute sensiblement pour s'environner de glace.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous avec un téléphone qui ne vous appartient pas ? »

Cette femme n'est pas une nouvelle conquête de John, je l'aurais remarqué s'il avait eu une relation sérieuse.

La dernière en date je suis totalement sûr que c'est cette gourde de fleuriste.

Une entrevue ponctuelle alors ?

Une femme qui a trouvé John quelque part au détour d'une ruelle ? Mal en point, blessé ou mort ?

« Ah il s'appelle John en réalité...je me disais aussi que Guy Fawkes c'était bizarre et vraiment douteux comme homonyme. Je m'appelle Isa. »

Isa diminutif de Isabel, Isobel ou Isabela.

John n'est pas mort. Elle lui a parlé.

« Isa, répondez à la question : que faîtes vous avec le téléphone de John ? Et pourquoi John a voulu se faire appeler Guy Fawkes ? », je hausse un sourcil moqueur.

C'est vraiment saugrenu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai passé par la tête ?

Il projette de faire sauter le Parlement peut être ? Ou de se lancer dans le commerce d'explosifs ?

Mycroft ouvre la bouche pour commenter mais je lui lance ma chaussure dessus pour le faire taire.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention je tapais un sms sur mon portable et quelqu'un m'a poussé sur la route au moment où une voiture passait mais ...John, donc, s'est interposé et m'a jeté sur le côté. »

Tout à fait le genre de John, mais je dois quand même être certain.

« L'homme était comment ? »

« Humm blond et plutôt petit pour un homme. »

« C'est bien lui. Et d'où vient cette histoire de Fawkes ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment, je crois qu'il était un peu étourdi. Une ambulance est arrivée mais ils m'ont dit qu'il n'avait rien. »

Je soupire. De sombres imbéciles incompétents armés d'un stéthoscope de pochette surprise.

Ils se sont plantés en beauté.

Le mystère du portable se résout de lui même dans mon esprit, rien de sorcier.

Une autre preuve de l'inaptitude des blouses blanches.

« Les infirmiers ont échangé vos portables ou John a oublié le sien ? »

« Ils les ont échangé. Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait attention. »

Quand je disais qu'ils sont des imbéciles finit.

« Hum. Je voudrais votre numéro de téléphone, le nom de la rue de l'accident et le nom de l'infirmier qui vous a examiné. »

J'attrape un bloc note et un stylo pour noter les informations.

Les choses avancent, je me sens dans mon élément.

J'ai des pistes. Enfin.

Je raccroche et compose aussitôt le numéro que je viens d'obtenir.

L'espoir renaît timidement.

Et meurt au fil des sonneries.

La voix synthétique du répondeur me dirige vers la messagerie, tuant le sursaut d'espoir.

Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver.

Je recommencerai plus tard, John va bien finir par accepter l'appel.

Je me lève sous le regard placide de Mycroft qui n'a pas perdu une seule miette de la conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu, ou plutôt de l'interrogatoire.

Il époussette discrètement la trace de semelle sur sa veste à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il tient du bout des doigts avec aversion.

Il le laisse tomber sur le sol comme un déchet particulièrement dégradant pour sa sainte personne.

« J'en conclue que tu vas te précipiter à l'hôpital ? »

« Évidement. Et tu ne viens pas. »

« Pour quelle raison je te prie? »

« Ce serait contre productif. Ton graisseux appendice nasal risque de déconcentrer les interlocuteurs. Tu me rends ma chaussure maintenant que tu as fini de jouer avec ? »

Il soupire.

« Je me demande comment il te supporte. »

Inutile de demander de qui il parle.

« Moi aussi. C'est un mystère insondable. »

J'essaye de ne pas écouter la petite voix lancinante dans ma tête qui me répète sans arrêt « peut être que les choses vont changer. »

Il est forcément arrivé quelque chose au médecin.

Je ne veux pas que les choses changent.

Que John change.

**POV John**

Je parcours le répertoire du portable.

Les noms n'évoquent pas le moindre écho en moi.

Cynthia, Marc, Jane, Olivia, Johanna, Patrick ….

« Alors ? » S'enquit Suzan.

« Rien. »

« Essaye d'appeler quelqu'un, tu verras bien. »

Je tente. On ne sait jamais.

Je choisis un certain Charly dans les contacts récents et active le haut parleur.

Charly décroche tout de suite.

« Après quatre jours de rupture tu te décides enfin à revenir ? Mais je le savais, je savais que tu reviendrais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi , mon amour. »

…...

Il me semblait que je n'étais pas du tout gay pourtant. C'est quoi ce bazar ? Pourtant ce téléphone m'appartient alors...

Je me racle la gorge.

« Hum c'est à dire que... »

« Hé mais c'est pas Isa ça ! Vous êtes qui ? Que faites vous avec le téléphone d'Isa ? »

« Je m'appelle John. »

« T'es son nouveau mec pas vrai ? Raaah la petit garce ! Je parie qu'elle écoute tout en haut parleur en riant. C'est dégoûtant comme procédé ! Allez vous faire f*** ! »

BIP.

Suzan et moi échangeons un long regard.

Un silence religieux règne dans le salon.

Puis un air malicieux fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je ne pense pas que vous portiez un prénom féminin. »

« Non. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce portable soit le votre. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. »

A ce moment un numéro inconnu essaye de joindre la fameuse Isa.

Mais je laisse sonner.

Ce sont les affaires de cette fille, pas les miennes.

Et puis ce peut être n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.

J'éteins le téléphone et procède à l'échange de cartes SIM.

Je ne peux pas monopoliser le portable de Suzan indéfiniment.

**POV Sherlock**

Je pousse la porte de l'hôpital et me dirige tout droit vers l'accueil où une secrétaire lit tranquillement un magazine people.

Elle ne relève même pas le nez à mon approche.

Ses ongles manucurés tapotent la couverture tandis qu'elle mordille ses lèvres, apparemment très absorbée dans le torchon d'imbécillités qu'elle a sous les yeux.

Elle doit s'y reconnaître sans doute.

Une idiote qui contemple d'autres idiots comme des messagers du divin.

Je me racle la gorge.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux roux qui commencent à reprendre leur couleur naturelle.

Agacé, je prends une voix forte pour que toute la salle d'attente entende.

« Mais pas de problème, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Pendant ce temps je vais aller me servir dans les ordonnances. Pour la morphine je prends où ? Je parie que tout est dans le tiroir de gauche, non ? Personne ne saura que vous avez laissé un visiteur voler de la morphine. Si on me retrouve mort à cause d'une overdose, comment auriez-vous pu vous le savoir n'est ce pas ? Vous, vous avez juste aidé un homme dans le besoin en toute innocence.»

Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil.

« Comme si j'allais vous croire, vous ne ressemblez pas à un toxico. Et puis je suis en pause. Allez déranger quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous voulez parier votre carrière là dessus ? La Direction aura certainement le même point vue. Je ne_ ressemblais_ _pas à_ ...Une argumentation de choc. »

Elle pose son magazine et me regarde sans rien dire.

Je hausse un sourcil en ricanant.

« Et bien ? Il faut combien de temps pour l'information circule entre les synapses torturés de l'éponge défraîchie qui vous sert à bien mauvais titre de cerveau ? Vous êtes là par hasard en fait ? Il y avait de la lumière et vous êtes entrée ou vous faites vraiment quelque chose de vos journées ? »

Ostensiblement la femme attrape un gobelet de café fumant et le porte à ses lèvres.

Elle saisit un deuxième magazine et s'y replonge avec une moue provocante.

« Vous êtes sourdre en plus de faire mauvaise tapisserie ? »

Je laisse filer quelques secondes.

Dieu que cette cruche m'énerve. Et elle me fait perdre mon temps.

Je frappe avec force ma paume sur la table, de surprise elle renverse son café sur elle.

Elle pousse un hurlement et s'écarte brusquement, manquant de basculer de sa chaise.

Dommage. A quelques centimètres près...

Son haut est largement éclaboussé d'une auréole havane qui fume encore, son magazine quant à lui à l'air d'être tombé tout droit dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Elle glapit d'une voix stridente :

« Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes fou ? J'aurais pu me brûler et mon vêtement est fichu ! »

Je souris sardoniquement.

« Quel drame ! Ciel une tache ! Un tel cataclysme va ébranler tout le pays...Et non ça ne va pas du tout, merci de vous en souciez. Je suis coincé devant ce qu'il semble être la potiche écervelée la plus butée et mal dégourdie de toute la profession. »

Elle roule des yeux.

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Enfin. Je veux que vous bippiez un infirmier qui s'appelle Nicolas. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

…...A ce rythme je vais attacher sa tête en haut d'une pique en avertissement pour les autres gêneurs et faire cadeau du reste du cadavre à des satanistes pour leurs messes noires.

Ou alors je l'autopsie moi même et je cloue son cœur et ses deux implants mammaires sur la porte du 221B avec la mention « bombardement à haute précision de projectiles humains sur tout spécimen d'ignorant et d'arriéré tous niveaux confondus qui osent faire entrer leurs basses et minables petites personnes dans cette glorieuse propriété. »

Ne laissant rien paraître de mes pensées on ne peut plus jouissives sur la manière d'en finir avec la hyène hystérique juchée sur deux tabourets pour nain, je me contrains à garder un ton presque civilisé.

C'est donc d'une voix sèche mais encore contenue que je réplique, lui donnant une bonne raison de faire ce que je demande.

« Où est le bureau de la Direction ? »

« Oh ça va, ça va. » Elle consulte son écran d'ordinateur.

« On a cinq infirmiers qui portent ce prénom. Et c'est pour faire quoi d'abord ? Vous êtes un genre de malade avec un délire fétichiste sur les Nicolas infirmiers ? Le service psychiatrique est au quatrième. »

Restons clame.

Ne pas penser à lui faire avaler le sérum physiologique/ le gel de ses prothèses par tous les orifices de son corps.

Non. Ne pas y penser...trop tard.

« Bippez les tous. Et si vous vous obstinez à tenir des propos d'une aberrance aussi caractérisée, je vous offre une visite des urgences et du service traumatologique en immersion _complète. _C'est assez clair ou je dois répéter plusieurs fois ? »

« Mais vous leur voulez quoi aux Nicolas ? »

« Vous préférez la Direction d'abord ou un polytraumatisme avant ? »

Elle grommela et s'exécuta.

« Attention, pas trop vite, vous pourriez vous froisser un muscle. »

Après avoir trouvé le « bon » Nicolas, celui ci m'indique la personne qui s'est chargée de John lors de l'accident.

J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à dire à ce Paul Carlton

Je me rends à l'ascenseur pour aller au troisième. C'est là que serait Carlton pour le moment d'après ce que Nicolas m'a dit.

Les portes s'ouvrent et j'entre dans l'habitacle.

La majorité de l'espace est déjà encombré par un lit, une perfusion et un moniteur.

Un homme et une femme en blouses blanches accompagnent le lit.

Une visiteuse est là aussi, elle ne quitte pas le lit des yeux, sa main dans celle du patient.

Je me cale dans un coin, sans rien dire.

J'observe avec dégoût la personne allongée.

Ce dégoût n'est pas vraiment pour l'enfant étendu sur le matelas blanc.

Non. Pas vraiment.

Ce dégoût est pour la faiblesse et l'immobilité que ce lit suggère.

Ce lit trop blanc. Trop grand.

Une cage de draps et de mousse aussi infranchissable qu'une montagne pour l'enfant brisé qui repose à l'intérieur.

Un cercueil qui ne dit pas son nom.

Pourquoi mettre en cage un oiseau qui ne peut plus voler ?

Ce dégoût est pour le corps décharné et livide qui agonise sans avoir commencé à vivre.

Ce dégoût est pour les perfusions enfoncées dans la chair pâle.

Ce dégoût est pour la complaisance dégoulinante de bons sentiments des docteurs.

Ce dégoût est pour les mains jointes de la mère et de l'enfant.

Ce dégoût est pour le blanc.

L'enfant blafard qui se confond dans ses draps. Qui se fond dans sa blouse.

L'enfant absorbé par le blanc. L'enfant qui n'existe déjà presque plus.

Translucide comme un fantôme.

Et je déteste, je déteste l'appareil qui le fait respirer.

Et je déteste son regard qui croise le mien à travers la buée de son masque.

Son regard clair. Son regard qui fait le fier.

Son regard qui ment.

Qui joue au petit soldat.

Je déteste cette fausse bravoure.

Ce gosse est un menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

Il console sa mère avec toute l'hypocrisie d'un arracheur de dent.

Un reniflement dédaigneux m'échappe.

Évidement que tu es mort de peur, gamin.

Évidement que tu as peur de la mort, gamin.

Que tu as peur du noir. Tout au fond. N'essaye pas de faire croire le contraire.

Petit menteur.

Et le pire c'est sa mère qui le croit quand il clame son courage.

Et le pire c'est le regard des médecins rempli d'une écœurante pitié.

Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je croise les bras, retenant cette soudaine envie de déballer ses quatre vérités à chaque personne présente dans l'ascenseur.

Avant je l'aurais fait sans hésiter mais la voix de John m'exhorte dans ma tête.

Alors je serre les lèvres.

Et dire que la mère est complètement fauchée, elle claque tout son argent dans les frais d'hospitalisation.

Elle n'a même plus de quoi s'acheter une paire de chaussures correctes ni de refaire son brushing défraîchi. Sans parler de son autre enfant à charge.

Mais ses vaillants efforts de mère célibataire ne serviront à rien. Strictement à rien.

Elle n'a pas de quoi payer bien longtemps encore.

Son fils va mourir. Il va mourir et puis c'est tout. C'est comme ça.

Ceux qui disent que la vie n'a pas de prix disent n'importe quoi.

Dans le monde médical la vie à un prix. Mais encore faut il avoir les moyens de payer.

Je me faufile et sors dans le couloir dès l'arrivée de l'ascenseur au troisième étage.

Pas question de rester une seconde plus dans cet environnement cotonneux de naïve et fausse complaisance.

J' en ai la nausée.

Je parcours le couloir, mes pas crissent légèrement sur le lino vert.

Vert sapin. Une parodie de sourire étire mes lèvres. Je suis cynique.

Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Ils puent le désinfectant.

Oui puent. Car l'odeur du désinfectant n'est qu'un masque. On l'enlève et tout remonte à la surface.

La maladie se faufile partout. Dans chaque interstice. Elle ou sa fragrance répugnante.

La douleur hurle encore ses blessures derrière les portes closes.

La douleur hurle sa souffrance.

Parfois en silence.

Et c'est le hurlement le plus puissant qu'il soit. Celui qui est poussé en silence.

Partout le même schéma s'écrit.

L'Ouroboros.

Les cœurs s'arrêtent. Les cœurs repartent. Se brisent.

Les mains se dénouent. Les mains se nouent. S'abandonnent.

Les regards s'éteignent. Les regards s'allument. Se soufflent.

La vie s'étouffe elle même et s'enroule pour renaître.

Le serpent qui se mord la queue pour exister toujours.

Le cercle qui jamais ne cessera de tourner. Le cycle sans fin.

Doit-on l'appeler cycle de la vie ou cycle de la mort ?

Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Le goût des larmes et l'odeur de la peur débordent dessous les portes et inondent les couloirs.

La peur. Plus que la mort c'est le peur qui rôde ici.

Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Plus vite je serais hors d'ici mieux je me porterai.

J'arrête la première personne vêtue d'un uniforme que je croise dans ce fichu couloir.

Une jeune femme.

« Savez-vous où est l'infirmier Paul Carlton ? »

« Paul ? Oui, il est dans la salle H310. Je sors de la salle d'à coté, on manque de compresses. »

« Je vois. »

La première phrase aurait suffit. Le reste ne sont qu'informations inutiles.

Après un hochement de tête et une ébauche de sourire en guise de remerciement, je me dirige vers la dite salle, tandis que la jeune femme part en sens inverse.

J'ouvre le battant si fort qu'il heurte le mur en un bruit sourd.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, je regrette d'être entré sans le moindre préavis.

L'occupant bedonnant de la chambre est actuellement en pleine procédure de lavement.

Les jambes repliées contre la poitrine, dévoilant ainsi toute son intimité à l'infirmier qui s'apprête à y enfoncer une canule.

Ou s'apprêtait...plus exactement.

Heureusement pour mon intégrité visuelle, le bas ventre du patient est recouvert d'une serviette.

« -Que...que que...qui êtes vous ? » balbutie l'homme enrobé.

L'infirmier me jette un bref coup d'œil.

« Monsieur, je dois vous demander de sortir immédiatement. »

Je ricane.

« Oh, mais vous pouvez toujours demander. »

Le patient s'agite, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et je le comprends.

« Je refuse de m'exposer ainsi en public, faites sortir cet homme ! »

« Cessez de bouger. » Râle l'infirmier.

« Faites le sortir tout de suite où je pars ! » S'énerve l'homme.

Je me permets d'intervenir :

« Dans cette tenue ? Allez donc en gérontologie les personnes âgées sont fragiles, cela allégera le service. »

« Sortez tout de suite, Monsieur. » Insista l'infirmier.

Je ne l'écoute bien sûr pas, et m'adosse au mur en fermant la porte pour que le boucan ne soit pas entendu du couloir.

« Venez me mettre dehors. »

« Vous voyez bien que j'ai les mains dans...dans...les mains occupées. Et arrêter de bouger pour l'amour du ciel Monsieur Adams ! Sinon je vais louper le ... »

« AIE ! »

« Trop tard. Je vous avez prévenu ! »

L'infirmier ayant loupé son approche, pour rester poli, le visage du malade se colore progressivement de rouge. De colère ou de douleur, je ne sais pas très bien.

Les deux sans doute.

« Désolé. Je recommence. »

« Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous louper cette fois, ou j'irais me plaindre ! Et faites partir ce dépravé !» Gronde l'homme bien en chair en me fusillant du regard.

« Vous êtes un pervers c'est ça ? » poursuit-il.

Je grimace avec répulsion.

La troisième fois en moins d'une demi heure qu'on me traite de vicieux.

« Comme si vous pouviez m'intéresser une seule seconde, c'est une plaisanterie. En fait je suis là pour votre infirmier. Quand vous saurez son niveau d'incompétence, je vous garantie que vous ne le laisserez plus vous toucher _où que ce soit_. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'indigne le sus nommé. « Je suis parfaitement compétent. Attention Monsieur Adams, je commence à instiller le produit. »

Après avoir déclenché l'écoulement de la poche, Paul Carlton se débarrasse de ses gants souillés de lubrifiant et part se laver les mains.

« Je ne comprends ces fausses accusations. »

Je le plaque contre un mur. Laissant toute ma colère transparaître.

Ma colère glaciale.

Je le domine de toute ma hauteur. Je l'écrase de ma taille et le presse contre la cloison sans ménagement.

Je susurre comme un serpent à sonnette.

« Fausses accusations, dîtes vous ? »

J'accentue la pression contre son col.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Se défend-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Je l'éviscère de mes yeux arctiques.

Sabres de glaces dans le beurre de son regard.

Il se ratatine.

« Accident de voiture au coin de Lilleston et Ashbridge Street, ça ne vous dit rien ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Je ponctue la répétition d'une sèche secousse.

Il reprend un peu d'assurance.

« Je m'en souviens très bien je n'ai fais aucune erreur. »

« Vous vous êtes occupé d'un homme blond ? »

Se croyant hors de danger, il s'autorise un sourire.

« Tout à fait. Il allait très bien, je l'ai donc laissé partir. »

Je plisse les yeux. Ma voix claque comme un fouet.

« Vous êtes un sombre incompétent, un furoncle purulent de véroles sur le postérieur du progrès. Vous avez braqué pour avoir votre diplôme ? Soudoyé l'examinateur ? »

« Mais...mais je ne vous permet pas, Monsieur. »

Je crache entre mes dents.

« Pas le peine. Je me permets tout seul. Vous êtes la honte de la profession. Omettre de poser les questions de base après une possible commotion ou choc traumatique ! Même un gosse ou babouin armé d'un caillou aurait plus de bon sens. Le peu de gruau grisâtre qui réside entre votre crane et le vide abyssale qui s'y creuse n'a jamais servi ou quoi ?!

« Mais ...il allait - »

Je le coupe en haussant le ton. Serrant encore mes doigts d'un cran.

« Ce n'est pas un infirmier que je vois, c'est un infect cancrelat paresseux, un résidu putride et demeuré de sottise marécageuse. »

« Il n'avait rien je vous dis ! »

« Il est parti par où ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

Il ne me sert donc strictement à rien. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu m'apprendre, il l'ignore.

Non pas que cela soit surprenant.

La piste s'évanouit comme neige au soleil.

Comme un beau mirage dans le désert, ne laissant que le sable aride.

« A cause de votre pathétique médiocrité, l'homme que vous avez précautionneusement éviter d'examiner a disparu ! Vous l'avez mis en danger et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ce sera votre faute je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable. Vous me répugnez. »

Je le relâche au prix d'une dernière secousse.

Le conservant sous le feu brûlant de mépris de mes iris.

Je vois avec une grande satisfaction le stress et la tension monter dans le corps de Cartlon.

Sa posture me fait irrésistiblement penser celle des chiens plus faibles soumis au plus fort.

Et le dominant ici, c'est moi.

Il le sait. Mais il tente une bravade pour l'honneur, bouffit de son arrogance.

« Je vous interdit de m'insulter ! Et reposez encore une fois la main sur moi et ... »

« Et ? »

« Et je vais - »

Un toussotement l'interrompt soudain, lui épargnant sans doute un effort d'imagination trop important pour lui.

« Dites, c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi je fais quoi en attendant que vous vous écharpiez ? Qui va retirer le tuyau hein ? Et puis j'ai des crampes à force d'être dans cette position moi. J'ai des douleurs dans le dos et les cuisses. Et une contracture dans le mollet. Et en plus j'ai un torticolis des plus doulour- »

Nous aboyons de concert un « La ferme, Adams ! »

Puis je relance, ma voix basse roulant de menace.

« Je pourrais vous étrangler ici et tout de suite. »

« C'est une tentative d'intimidation ? »

Sourire de loup.

« Vous voyez quand vous voulez. Vous arrivez à comprendre. Et tentative n'est pas le mot. Vous êtes intimidé. »

Il recule d'un pas.

Je m'avance sans me départir de mon sourire carnassier.

« J'appelle la sécurité. »

Il se jette sur son bipper.

« Mais faites. »

Une paire de gros bras munis du kit oreillette/talkie/sig sauer débarquent.

Débarquent et m'embarquent.

« Et n'oubliez pas. Si arrive quelque chose à cet homme, je viendrais vous chercher. Et vous le payerez. Devant_ ma_ justice. »

Ultime promesse.

Il voit son authenticité dans mes yeux.

Je sais qu'il la voit.

Les yeux ne mentent pas.

Pas les miens.

Jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos critiques que je prends toujours avec plaisir et intérêt ^^**

**Ce chapitre** **est un peu plus court que le précédent (tout en restant de bonne taille), il contient une petite-certes- mais une vraie avancée pour nos deux petits personnages.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture cher(es) ami(es) ^^**

Bridge:

Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très contente que tu aimes ce passage, qui est un peu en dehors du cadre de l'histoire, c'est vrai mais que je voulais le mettre. Tu as bien ressenti ce que je voulais y faire passer, je pense.

Guest:

J'adore ton enthousiasme ;D Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé si Suzan va essayer de mettre le grappin sur John, mais il y a des chances. Peut être. Peut être pas XD Selon mon humeur du moment. Héhéhé j'aime tout autant quand il s'énerve ;)

mogette:

En fait si, Sherlock a essayé. Je n'ai peut être pas été assez claire dans mes phrases, pardonne moi ^^ Je te montre les passages où je l'ai sous entendu

par exemple :

[_« Hum. Je voudrais votre numéro de téléphone, le nom de la rue de l'accident et le nom de l'infirmier qui vous a examiné. »_

_J'attrape un bloc note et un stylo pour noter les informations._

_Les choses avancent, je me sens dans mon élément._

_J'ai des pistes. Enfin._

_Je raccroche et compose aussitôt le numéro que je viens d'obtenir._

_L'espoir renaît timidement._

_Et meurt au fil des sonneries._

_La voix synthétique du répondeur me dirige vers la messagerie, tuant le sursaut d'espoir._

_Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver._

_Je recommencerai plus tard, John va bien finir par accepter l'appel.]_

et dans le pov de John je l'ai fait entendre par :

[_A ce moment un numéro inconnu essaye de joindre la fameuse Isa._

_Mais je laisse sonner._

_Ce sont les affaires de cette fille, pas les miennes._

_Et puis ce peut être n'importe quoi et n'importe qui._

_J'éteins le téléphone et procède à l'échange de cartes SIM._

_Je ne peux pas monopoliser le portable de Suzan indéfiniment._]

En fait John pense que ce n'est pas lui que l'on tente de joindre mais Isa. Puisqu'il a compris que le portable n'est pas le sien. Il ne décroche pas par peur de s'intercaler dans les affaires d'Isa. Alors que c'est Sherlock qui appelle, mais il ne sait pas.

Cela est plus compréhensible maintenant ? Je fais aussi des suggestions à propos des tentatives infructueuses de Sherlock dans ce chapitre.

Delena4ever:

Oui j'avais conscience qu'il présente des longueurs et que cela ne plairait pas forcément à tout le monde, mais j'ai laissé. J'aime bien prendre mon temps je l'avoue ^^ J'aime poser les situations et ne pas les bâcler. Je préfère aussi quand les choses ne sont pas trop rapides. Il y a toutefois une petite évolution dans ce nouveau chapitre. (trainer mais pas trop tout de même xd) Merci, Sherlock n'est pas le plus évident à transcrire, j'essaye, j'essaye xd Tu sauras quoi faire si tu tombes par malchance sur un spécimen du même genre que la secrétaire, le chantage à la hiérarchie marche toujours ;)  
Mmm en fait Sherlock ne va utiliser exactement toutes ses capacités ^^

* * *

Chapitre IV

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Le bruit de la portière que je referme se perd aussitôt dans la cacophonie de la ville.

Engloutit et aspiré dans la nuée de sons qui s'enchevêtrent en une masse fourmillante.

Si imbriqués qu'on ne peut presque plus les différencier. Presque.

La multiplicité dans une relative unité.

Le brouhaha de la soupe populaire.

Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

A l'image de bruit, je me glisse à mon tour dans la foule. La foule de gens cette fois.

Mais tout entouré que je peux l'être, je suis toujours seul.

Nous le sommes tous au fond. Seul.

Je m'approche du lieu de l'accident.

Je sais bien que toutes les preuves et tous les témoins sont partis depuis très longtemps.

Sauf les commerçants qui eux sont toujours là.

Observateurs cachés derrière les vitrines réfléchissantes.

Comme d'autres jaugent les suspects derrière les miroirs sans teint.

Ça n'a pas d'importance non plus.

Je n'ai besoin d'interroger personne, aussi scrutateurs ces observateurs peuvent-ils être.

Le déroulement précis des faits, je le connais déjà.

Pourquoi venir ici, alors ? La réponse est simple.

Mon impérieuse curiosité, toi tu le sais.

Toi qui me connais si bien.

Toi qui me dévore si bien.

Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, toi tu le sais.

…...

…...

…...Et voilà ce qui arrive quand John n'est pas là... Je parle tout seul. Je me parle à moi même.

Pire, je parle à quelque chose d'immatériel. Qui n'existe que dans les confins de mon lobe frontal.

Je parle à ma curiosité. C'est n'importe quoi. Et totalement ridicule qui plus est.

Je me suis trop habitué à la présence du médecin qui écoute religieusement chacun de mes mots.

Et mon auditoire préféré partit, me voilà donc contrains de parler à mon propre lobe frontal.

La misère de la condition humaine.

Au moins mon lobe frontal possède une conversation digne de ce nom.

John il faut que tu reviennes.

Si je suis ici, marchant vers cette intersection, c'est à cause de ma curiosité.

C'est ce besoin d'examiner l'endroit où les choses ont changé.

Le carrefour où les liens se sont brisés. Où les attaches se sont rompues.

Je m'arrête. Immobile.

Contourné par les flots de passants qui se déversent de part et d'autre de mes épaules.

Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Furtif.

Il n'était pas là auparavant.

Il disparaît maintenant.

Aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Mon regard vient de s'arrêter sur une affiche placardée sur la vitrine d'une boutique.

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi John prétendait s'appeler Guy Fawkes.

Son cerveau désorienté a du faire l'amalgame inconscient entre le risible personnage historique et le poster du phœnix. *

Le nom de Harry Potter est inscrit dessous l'oiseau.

C'est un détail que j'aurais voulu ignorer mais il se trouve qu'un neveu de Mrs Hudson éprouve un vif intérêt pour cette saga et que dans un jour de pure folie elle était venue prendre le thé chez moi tandis que le dit neveu réparait je ne sais quel objet cassé par mes soins.

Oh bien sûr, à bout de nerfs après cinq minutes de monologue basé sur sa série préférée je l'avais chassé de l'appartement grâce à une magistrale projection de grill pain, d'un bocal d'yeux de saumons et d'une collection de doigts humains séchés.

J'ai du emmagasiner les données par inadvertance.

Jamais je n'aurais sciemment autorisé ce type d'informations inutiles encombrer ma précieuse mémoire. Des hiboux, des balais volants et des licornes...

je vous demande un peu...de la magie...seul les enfants peuvent y croire encore. Un genre de resurgissence du Père Noël.

Tout ceci n'est qu'une association de clichés douteux et de stéréotypes de bas étage tous plus téléphonés les uns que les autres destinés à complaire les esprits médiocres dans un monde imaginaire au prix de délires ubuesques démolissant les lois de la physique avec une simplicité d'une offensante niaiserie.

Comme si dire deux mots vaguement latins en faisant des moulinets avec un bout de bois avait une quelconque incidence sur les principes régisseurs de l'univers.

Désolant.

Vous n'avez qu'à essayer dans votre jardin.

Il ne se passera absolument rien de notable, sauf si vous arrivez à vous enfoncer le bout de bois dans l'œil.

Ce qui, en plus d'être désolant serait pathétique.

Alors que je tourne les talons et me dirige vers le taxi qui m'attends, mon portable se manifeste brièvement.

Lestrade m'indique l'adresse d'un meurtre.

C'est reparti pour un tour.

* * *

A peine mon pied se pose-t-il sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel de luxe que Lestrade apparaît sur le seuil et se précipite vers moi.

« Ah Sherlock, enfin. »

« J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville. On a quoi ? »

Je fais mine de ne pas remarquer le rapide regard circulaire de l'inspecteur vers le taxi.

Il cherche John de toute évidence.

Il peut toujours chercher.

Tout comme moi.

Mon visage figé le dissuade d'amener le sujet sur le tapis.

Il se racle la gorge et détourne les yeux.

« Une femme de trente cinq ans poignardée dans un couloir de l'hôtel, elle participait à la réception au rez de chaussée. »

« Hum. »

Mon enthousiasme est follement débordant.

Lestrade passe devant et me guide au lieu du crime tout en rajoutant que tous les invités ainsi que le personnel ont été confinés dans le grand salon.

« Qui est le légiste ? »

« Pas Anderson. »

Je sens une touche de contentement. Pas Anderson, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

La jeune femme est allongée au beau milieu du couloir, comme précisé par l'inspecteur.

Elle est menue, serrée dans sa robe noire. Ses cheveux s'étalent en corolle nocturne autour de l'ovale d'un visage déformé par la douleur et la surprise.

Ses pulpeuses lèvres laquées de pourpre esquissent une ultime grimace.

Ses mains pressent une des cinq fontaines vermeilles qui percent sa robe et sa peau.

Je m'agenouille devant le cadavre.

« Elle a été poignardée à cinq reprises. » Indique le légiste, bien inutilement.

« Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? »

J'examine les poignets, les chevilles et la gorge.

Les vêtements sont intacts à part les collants maillés sous les mollets et les cuisses.

Le talon des chaussures n'est pas éraflé.

J'attrape une peluche de couleur beige perdue sur le tissu sombre de la robe.

En regardant ses ongles de plus près je remarque que le même genre de peluche est accroché à l'index de la main gauche.

La robe et les bijoux sont neufs et de grande marque.

« Elle n'a pas été tuée ici, pour preuve la petite quantité de sang présente sur les lieux. Elle a été transportée dans une couverture jusqu'ici. »

« Une couverture ? »

J'agite la main avec dédain.

« Son collant est filé sur toute la longueur derrière la jambe mais le talon de ses escarpins ne présente aucune éraflure. Les bas s'abîment très facilement, un léger frottement suffit. Pour les escarpins vernis il en faut un peu plus. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Résidu de tissu clair sur la robe et sous les ongles, qui confirment la couverture. Si on l'avait porté ou traîné sans l'aide d'un tissu, les marques ne seraient pas les mêmes sur le collant. Ses autres habits sont en parfait état, je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez aucune trace d'abus sexuel. Elle connaissait son agresseur, pas de blessures défensives. Le meurtrier est peut être une meurtrière d'ailleurs, il est plus simple de traîner un corps enveloppé dans un drap. Les coups de couteau on été donné avec force mais sans connaissances du corps humain, ils sont anarchiques, symptomatiques de la colère. Crime passionnel. »

Je soupire intérieurement.

Ce n'est même pas drôle sans John qui ne pousse pas des exclamations et des commentaires ravis en me couvant de son regard admiratif.

Peut être que je devrais poser des affichettes dans la ville avec la mention « Avez-vous vu cet homme ? » ou quelque chose comme les imprimés pour retrouver les chiens perdus.

Je ne présente pas la moindre attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

En fait je ne reconnecte avec la réalité uniquement quand Lestrade pose une main sur mon épaule.

Nous sommes devant l'organisateur de la réception, un grand patron d'une chaîne d'usines florissantes dans le secteur du surgelé.

La femme morte était la sienne.

Le patron est entouré de ses proches collaborateurs dont il ne semble pas craindre la présence pour répondre aux questions de Lestrade

Je regarde la conversation de loin, détaché et distrait.

Un détail titille quand même mon attention, il se tient beaucoup trop près d'une blonde.

Son langage corporel parle pour lui ainsi que les bijoux trouvés sur le cadavre.

Endormir la méfiance avec des cadeaux. Classique.

« Adultère. Avec vous. »Je pointe mon menton vers la blonde.

Je quitte l'hôtel mais Lestrade me rattrape.

« Pourquoi me donner une affaire si banale ? Vous savez que je les déteste. »

Mais la réponse vient d'elle même quand je vois son air coupable.

« Oh, je vois. Vous vous inquiétez pour moi. »

Je suis un peu surpris.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je me débrouille tout seul. »

« Mais John n'est plus- »

« Stop ! »

« Sherlock ! »

J'accélère et m'échappe dans la rue en un tourbillon de manteau.

Mais une fois dehors je m'arrête. Retourne sur mes pas.

Je passe ma tête derrière la porte de l'hôtel.

« Le mari et la blonde ont fait le meurtre à deux. C'est lui le cerveau et c'est elle qui a tout fait. »

Je laisse le battant se refermer, remarquant à peine les lèvres de Lestrade qui articule mon prénom dans le vide.

Je prends place à l'intérieur d'un autre taxi.

Le trajet est assez long jusqu'à Baker, mes pensées recommencent à vagabonder.

Elles n'ont fait que cela toute la journée.

Appuyé contre la vitre je regarde sans les voir les gens qui défilent.

Ignorant le bref tableau ainsi offert par la fenêtre. Toujours changeant et toujours pareil.

Petits tracas. Petits riens.

Petits morceaux volés de vie.

Quand soudain, quelque chose débloque mon regard fixe.

Quelque chose s'imprime sur ma rétine.

Je bondis sur mon siège.

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

« Mais ...en pleine rue monsieur je ne- »

« Arrêtez-vous. Je paye double. »

« Euh ... »

« Stop ! » Je hurle sans même m'en apercevoir.

Je n'attends même pas que le taxi s'immobilise complètement, dès qu'il a suffisamment ralentit, je saute tout bonnement en marche.

Pas le temps d'attendre.

Pas le temps !

Mes jambes engloutissent les mètres.

Je cours en remontant la rue en sens inverse.

Pour revenir à l'endroit où je _l'_ai vu.

Mon cœur s'emballe et tambourine comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

Le sang bat mes oreilles.

Mes pieds battent le bitume.

Je me repasse en boucle la fugitive vision des cheveux blonds cendrés en épis.

Il faut que j'arrive à temps. Il le faut !

L'adrénaline cabriole dans mes veines de la même manière que lorsque je poursuis un tueur en série.

Je n'ai que quelques mètres.

Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer.

D'être trop lent. Mon corps infiniment lourd. Je déplace une armure de plombs.

Pourvu qu'_il _ne soit pas parti. Pas déjà.

Pourvu que je ne l'ai pas perdu.

J'arrête brusquement ma course. A l'endroit exacte où je _l_'ai vu.

Si fugacement.

Si fugacement pourtant je suis sûr de moi.

Je suis sûr que c'était _lui._

Mon regard cherche frénétiquement dans la foule.

Paniqué. Agité.

Où est-tu ? Où est-tu ?

Où ?

L'espoir se dispute l'angoisse.

Je fouille en tous sens, pivotant et m'agitant.

Où ?

Là ! Une silhouette qui s'éloigne.

Une silhouette masculine, de relative petite taille. Avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts.

Je m'élance.

Et cette fois ci je sens que je pourrais défier la pesanteur.

Une sensation curieuse m'étreins l'estomac. La tension monte et descend tout à la fois.

La perspective de la rencontre et le soulagement. Montée. Descente.

Je m'approche. Toujours en courant.

Il est là !

Même corpulence. Même cheveux.

Pas de pull mais, peut être a-t-il enfin changé son style vestimentaire fort discutable.

(Pour le bien de l'humanité.)

C'est lui j'en suis sûr.

Je tends le bras, ma main se pose sur son épaule.

L'esquisse d'un sourire d'anticipation apparaît déjà sur mes lèvres.

C'est lui. La certitude s'ancre.

Il se retourne.

Mon sourire glisse comme une goutte de pluie dévale le ciel pour mourir.

Un nez plus petit. Plus droit.

Une bouche plus pleine.

Des yeux verts.

Un visage plus mince.

« Oui ? » Me demande-t-il, interloqué par le contact impromptu.

Plus je regarde cet homme, plus je remarque à quel point il ne ressemble pas à John.

Plus je regarde cet homme, plus je me sens ridicule.

Comment ai-je pu confondre le médecin avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et courir ainsi, comme un dératé, comme un de ces joueurs derrière sa petite balle.

Tout ça pour un reflet déformé.

Tout ça pour une ombre qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Je me détourne sans un mot.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Je claque la langue devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, relisant pour la quatre-vingt troisième fois exactement le dernier message de Moriarty sur mon site.

Sa dernière réponse au petit dialogue qui s'en est suivi quand je l'ai accusé d'avoir enlevé John.

**« Ton petit toutou est toujours dans la nature ? Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Dommage si j'avais su que la disparition de Johnny-Boy te ferais un tel effet, je m'en serais moi même chargé. Mais c'est une idée. Méfies-toi la prochaine qu'il part acheter du lait. Mais nous voilà en tête à tête maintenant, n'est ce pas merveilleux ? »**

J'entends d'ici le sarcasme.

Y aura-t-il seulement une prochaine fois ?

La solitude ne me réussit pas.

Je m'en rends bien compte.

Ou plutôt ne me réussit plus.

Elle m'allait bien avant. Mais plus maintenant.

Plus maintenant que j'ai goûté à une autre compagnie.

Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ceci un jour mais l'évidence est là, John me manque.

Pour le thé.

Pour les courses.

Pour ses remarques.

Pour ses raleries.

Pour ses plaisanteries.

Sa présence me manque. Sa chaleur.

L'appartement est trop vide. Trop froid.

L'appartement me ressemble beaucoup trop quand il n'est pas là.

L'absence je peux la supporter. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me pousse à chercher encore et encore.

Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est de rester dans l'ignorance.

Que fait-il ? Où est-il ?

Et ce « pourquoi » qui ne cesse de tourner dans mon esprit.

Une question sans réponse. Qui tourne. Tourne. Tourne.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

Intenable.

Ne pas savoir est intenable.

Ne pas avoir la moindre information, le moindre contact est intenable.

La piste de l'infirmier ne mène à rien, et celle du portable est inutile.

J'ai aussi envoyé des contactes chez les SDF sillonner la ville, en vain encore.

Et je n'ai rien d'autres.

Il y a bien une solution, mais...elle me fait grincer des dents d'avance.

Après plusieurs heures de délibération avec moi même, je finis par me rendre à l'évidence.

Parce que je ne sais pas où chercher. Parce que je n'ai aucun indice.

Quelle direction empruntée ? Quelles personnes rencontrées ? Quel chemin parcourut ?

Quand je trouverais, car bien sûr je trouverais, combien de temps sera passé ?

Je ne veux pas attendre.

Je ne peux pas.

La perspective de plusieurs mois voir plusieurs années de délais fait rouler un frisson glacé dans mon cou.

Je deviendrais fou. L'attente me rend fou.

C'est avec une résignation mêlée de rancœur que je compose un rapide texto.

**« J'ai besoin que tu localises ce numéro pour moi : xxxxxxxxxxxx. S. »**

Le retour arrive aussitôt.

**« A la condition sinequanone que tu assistes à l'anniversaire de Mummy à la fin du mois. Ceci n'est pas négociable. M. »**

Manger un citron les lèvres gercées n'aurait pu produire plus belle grimace que celle qui vient de m'être arrachée.

**« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu oses profiter d'une telle situation ? »**

**« Et sans remords aucun, petit frère. Je joue avec les cartes que j'ai en main. Et John constitue ma paire d'as cachée dans la manche. M. »**

**« Je te déteste. Tu me paieras ça. »**

**POV John.**

Je suis allé m'acheter un nouveau téléphone.

Suzan a du se battre avec moi pour que j'accepte son argent.

Et encore j'ai appuyé pour avoir un jetable. Elle voulait m'en offrir un neuf.

Elle est têtue cette femme. Et très jolie aussi.

Tant de gentillesse me met mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais rembourser ma dette.

Et je parle pas seulement du nouveau portable, même jetable.

Dans mon malheur, je sais que j'ai fait preuve d'une insolente chance.

Tomber sur une personne du genre de Suzan n'est pas donné à tout le monde, sinon la misère ne serait plus qu'un souvenir amer depuis longtemps.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, j'observe la jeune femme qui prépare le repas.

J'ai voulu l'aider mais elle m'a menacé avec le couteau à viande.

Inutile de préciser que je n'ai aucune envie d'être la viande en question.

Pourtant j'ai insisté. Parce que je suis comme ça.

Mais Suzan n'a rien voulu entendre et vu ses mouvements approximatifs avec le dit couteau j'ai jugé préférable de m'écarter et d'aller m'asseoir à quelques mètres.

Elle touille sa casserole avec énergie, projetant de petites particules de sauce tomate hors du récipient.

Je souris devant le spectacle quand elle se retourne vivement, cuillère en bois pointée sur moi.

« On ne se moque pas Watson ! »

Son attitude me rappelle presque celle d'un sergent instructeur.

Si ce n'est l'éclat amusé qui scintille dans son regard.

« Jamais je n'oserais, Madame ! » Dis-je, à brûle pourpoint.

« J'aime mieux ça. Et que je ne reprenne plus cet air moqueur où je vous en fait passer l'envie tout comme ces tomates que je viens de massacrer. »

« Sauvagement... »

« Exactement ! Sauvagement ! »

Elle se retourne et dissimule son rire derrière une quinte de toux factice.

C'est maintenant. En cet instant précis que je réalise pleinement.

Je suis chanceux. Très chanceux.

Qui d'autre m'aurait accueilli dans sa propre maison à bras ouverts ?

Qui d'autre m'aurait tendu la main ? Qui d'autre aurait tendu la main à John Watson démunit de tout, démunit des autres, démuni de sa propre existence ?

Qui d'autre ?

Elle n'a pas eu peur. Elle a eu confiance.

Tous les merci de la terre ne pourrait assez la remercier pour ça.

Je tripote mon tout nouveau mobile, quand la curiosité pointe le bout de son nez.

Je ne sais ce qui me pousse, mais je le fais.

Je retire ma toute nouvelle carte Sim et la remplace par celle de la fameuse Isa.

Celle dont le téléphone a atterri entre mes mains. Peut être la fille de l'accident. Ou peut être pas.

Je remarque tout de suite une série d'appels très récents longue comme le bras.

Il y en apparemment cent cinquante deux. Tous de la même personne, dont le numéro est inconnu.

C'est un véritable harcèlement.

Je suis tenté d'écouter un des messages vocaux (aussi nombreux que les appels) mais je me secoue mentalement.

Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Du moins c'est que je pense.

Une sonnerie interrompt mes délibérations intérieures (dois-je ouvrir la montagne de textos reçus de ce numéro inconnu?).

« Surveille le feu ! Je vais voir. »

Suzan s'essuie rapidement les mains avec un torchon et se précipite vers le salon.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec son manteau.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Une urgence vétérinaire, je suis désolée ça ne peut pas attendre. Tu n'as qu'à manger sans moi. A ce soir. »

Elle s'éloigne sans attendre de réponse en marmonnant quelque chose comme « on ne peut même plus être tranquille à la pause de midi. »

D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a la chance de ne pas habiter loin du cabinet vétérinaire.

Je mange donc seul et pars me promener dans le quartier pour tuer le temps.

Je réfléchis à l'avenir. Je pense que je pourrais essayer de contacter des anciennes connaissances, peut être ont-elles eu vent de qui j'étais avant ma perte de souvenirs.

Je ne fais pas attention, mais j'ai laissé mon nouveau portable sur la table de la cuisine.

A l'intérieur, la carte Sim d'Isa est toujours là.

Je ne m'en soucis pas, mais c'est uniquement quand une carte est utilisée que l'on peut la localiser.

Et c'est exactement ce que quelqu'un, quelque part est en tain de faire.

Mais je ne le sais pas.

* * *

Suzan est revenue, éreintée après une opération.

Cette fois ci elle ne proteste pas quand je me propose de faire le repas.

J'ai encore le temps ceci dit, il n'est pas tout à fait dix neuf heures.

Je décide de sortir les poubelles clairement c'est soit maintenant, soit après le dîner vu comme elles sont pleines.

Autant le faire maintenant.

Et Suzan n'a guère envie de faire autre chose que de chouchouter Oscar en regardant la télé.

J'empoigne le sac remplit à ras-bord et me faufile dehors.

La nuit est tombée.

Je me dirige vers les poubelles situées devant le portail de la maison.

Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir le couvercle quand j'entends un bruit de pas. Tout proche.

Juste derrière moi.

Mon instinct se met en alerte. Un bourdonnement dans ma nuque.

Ma main se crispe sur le sac.

Je me sens...surplombé, écrasé.

Je me retourne. Lentement.

J'essaye de déterminer ce que la personne me veut.

C'est un homme de grande taille aux cheveux bruns, peut être noirs. Difficile à dire.

Il n'y a que son visage qui ressorte, le reste semble absorbé par la nuit.

Je remarque surtout ses yeux. Deux éclairs bleus enflammés qui brillent dans le noir.

Son visage est découpé au couteau par la lumière du lampadaire.

Personne ne peut avoir un profil si aiguisé n'est ce pas ?

Il ne bouge pas.

Il ne dit pas un mot.

Agacé, je finis par lâcher un « Oui ? » irrité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent puis se plissent en une fraction de seconde.

Je hausse les épaules et m'apprête à ouvrir le couvercle de la poubelle, pour rentrer et me débarrasser de l'inconnu. Sa présence à quelque chose d'alarmant.

En fait, la première impression était la bonne. Sa présence m'écrase.

Il prend la parole d'une voix grave et rageuse.

«Moi qui croyais que tu étais blessé quelque part ou mal en point... mais non ! Tu es tranquillement avec une femme ! Et dire que je te cherchais ! »

Je recule. Je ne comprends pas.

« Pardon, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ma réponse-pourtant très polie- paraît le mettre un peu plus en colère.

Je recule.

« Je vous assure. »

Un ricanement sans joie me parvient.

« Ah je vois. Alors c'est comme ça que tu la joues. »

Sa voix glacée me fait peur.

Il avale la distance qui nous sépare d'une enjambée et tend la main pour empoigner mon épaule droite entre ses doigts serrés.

« Que - »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Que...mais non ! Je ne vous connais pas monsieur. »

« Répète ! Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. »

Ses doigts se contractent. Me font mal.

Il ouvre la bouche mais mon instinct de militaire prend le dessus.

La menace passe mon seuil de tolérance.

Sans réfléchir, ou plutôt mon corps réfléchit tout seul, je lui lance mon sac poubelle au visage.

Il lâche mon épaule de surprise.

Tenant toujours le sac je donne un second coup avec toute ma force.

L'inconnu bascule en arrière mais se rattrape à la clôture. Il se redresse péniblement en crachotant :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je. Ne. Vous. Connais. Pas. »

J'assène une dernière fois mon sac poubelle en plein sur son visage.

Le plastique du sac se craque d'un côté et l'homme inconscient se retrouve coiffé d'épluchures de légumes, des spaghettis bolognaise du déjeuner et de croquettes pour chien tandis qu'une boite de mais en conserve couronne triomphalement son nez.

C'est à ce ce moment que Suzan débarque, alertée par le bruit, une casserole en main. La même qu'à midi je crois, mais propre cette fois.

« John ? Est ce que ça va ? C'est qui ce type ? »

« Aucune idée, il a voulu m'agresser. »

Les zygomatiques de la jeune femme s'étirent légèrement quand elle demande :

« Tu l'as frappé avec la poubelle ? »

« Le sac est percé. »

Elle reprend son sérieux après un bref toussotement.

« Traînons-le à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qu'il te veut. »

L'inconnu remue légèrement en barbotant une phrase inaudible.

Ni une ni deux, Suzan lui écrase la casserole sur le crane, renvoyant l'homme dans les limbes aussi sec.

Abasourdi par une telle réactivité je balbutie.

« Je...tu...tu l'a frappé ? »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire. On verra ce qu'il veut quand il sera...sécurisé. »

Elle se penche et ôte sommairement les déchets de l'homme étendu sur le trottoir.

« J'ai fais le ménage hier. » Précise-t-elle.

Nous le portons dans la maison avec peine et je réussis à l'installer sur une chaise de la cuisine.

N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main, nous l'attachons avec des ceintures à motifs féminins, quelques torchons ornés de sympathiques canards rouges et la laisse du chien.

Suzan installe une lampe sur la table et je me munis d'une poêle au cas où nous ayons de nouveau besoin d'arguments frappants.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le réveil de l'homme.

**POV Sherlock**

Une intense douleur bourdonne dans mon crâne.

Confusément, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

Je m'extirpe peu à peu du sommeil et je réalise que je suis assis sur une chaise.

Je conserve les yeux clos pour donner l'illusion que je dors encore.

Un vieux truc très utile dans les situation comme celle ci.

Cela permet d'évaluer l'étendue et la forme du problème.

Je tente un discret mouvement.

Mes mains sont liées dans le dos.

D'autres attaches entravent mes jambes et ma poitrine.

Et il y a autre chose. Une odeur très désagréable.

Un mélange de vieux maïs et de...de...viande à la tomate ?

Non ça sent vraiment mauvais.

Les événements de la veille me reviennent par vagues jusqu'au moment où John m'a assommé avec une poubelle.

…..sans commentaire.

Bon s'il s'agit de John ça devrait aller. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il ligoté ?

Son comportement était vraiment étrange. Et étrangement blessant aussi.

Je me décide à ouvrir un œil quand un truc mouillé tombe sur mon pantalon.

Je me retrouve en face d'une gueule baveuse, pleine de dents.

Mon mouvement de recul est avorté par les liens qui me clouent à la chaise.

Je manque de basculer en arrière.

Une voix féminine parle d'un ton impératif et le chien débouche mon champs de vision.

Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit cependant, une lampe est braquée sur mon visage.

Je plisse les yeux. Mes pupilles se rétractent douloureusement pour s'adapter à la forte et soudaine luminosité.

La femme déclare brutalement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler. »

En d''autres circonstances cette phrase aurait pu être vaguement amusante, mais définitivement pas là.

La lampe s'éteint, suivit d'une exclamation.

« Hé, rallume là ! »

« Mais ça ne sert à rien, Suzan. »

La voix de John. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Le temps que ma vision se rétablisse.

J'aperçois John et une femme tenant respectivement une poêle et une casserole à la main dans une cuisine.

Ils me fixent.

John répète la question.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Ou nous appelons la police.»

Je le regarde intensément, la bouche serrée.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et ce que je vois me stupéfie.

Ce que je n'ai pas voulu voir précédemment me stupéfie.

John est sincère.

Il ne sait pas qui je suis.

Le temps se fige.

Le temps s'arrête.

Il ne sait pas qui je suis.

Le temps s'écroule.

Mes mains se serrent en poings, les ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

John m'a oublié.

Une pointe douloureuse remue dans mon ventre.

Les yeux écarquillés je fouille le visage de John.

Mon cœur martèle dans mes oreilles.

Je cherche une chose à laquelle me raccrocher. N'importe laquelle.

Un indice. Peu importe lequel.

Je cherche.

Je cherche.

Je ne trouve pas.

Pas le moindre signe de reconnaissance.

Il dit la vérité.

Mon monde se déboulonne et tombe en morceaux.

John m'a oublié.

Une sensation de froid plane.

John m'a oublié.

Le souffle comprimé dans la gorge, la voix légèrement étranglée, je réponds.

Je réponds à cette question qui me fait insidieusement mal.

« Sherlock Holmes. »

Je rajoute après un silence.

« Ton meilleur ami, _John_. »

* * *

**Et oui je coupe ici ^^**

**Un petit commentaire ? **

*** Fawkes est aussi le nom anglais du Pheonix dans Harry Potter, le traducteur français n'a pas pu transposer le jeu de mot avec la Conspiration des poudres donc il l'a appelé Fumseck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ^^ la suite, enfin ^^ Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre, donc tant pis , j********e tâcherai de me rattraper au prochain **xd

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un peu tout de même ^^ **

Guest :

Pourquoi couper là ? Mais la réponse est simple ^^ Parce que ! Parce que j'avais envie ! (et ça faisait un peu long après) XD Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant ^^

celeste31:

Waouh merci pour tes compliments ! Mais tu as parfaitement raison, la poubelle était une scène à la fois sérieuse et drôle ! Donc si tu as ris, c'était le but aussi XD Aha, ne sous estime pas le pouvoir des casseroles XD La réaction de John sera moins forte que celle de Sherlock ^^

caradya:

Oui le pauvre, le choc est assez terrible pour lui. Merci de ta review

Delena4ever:

Ahhhh je vois que nous avons les mêmes références ! J'adore Bottero ;D

Pauvre Sherlock, si un jour on lui avait qu'il se ferait attaquer par des poubelles et une casserole XD J'avoue que moi aussi je ne sais plus d'où vient la réplique "nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler" (ou plutôt avec un pseudo accent allemand :"nous afons les moyens de fous fairrre parrler") mais elle est archi connue ^^

J'aime bien mélanger le comique avec le plus triste et c'est Sherlock qui en a fait les frais cette fois, c'est assez horrible comme situation.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review géniiiiiale :3333

Tsukiko:

XDD je sais bien ^^ mais bon...en tant qu'auteur j'ai tous pouvoirs mouhahahaha *s'étrangle pendant son rire sadique et meurt* ;D

* * *

Chapitre V

* * *

**POV John**

_« Sherlock Holmes. »_

_Il rajoute après un silence._

_« Ton meilleur ami, _John_. »_

Son nom ne me dit rien. Juste que son prénom n'est pas courant.

Mais c'est tout. Pas d'écho.

La phrase suivante, je n'en retiens qu'une partie.

« Vous...vous connaissez mon prénom ? »

L'expression de surprise affichée sur le visage de l'homme glisse, remplacée par un masque impassible.

Tellement neutre et vide que je me demande si je n'ai pas inventé l'ahurissement qui a peint son visage quelques secondes auparavant.

Et quand il répond, froidement, tellement froidement, je suis presque persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

D'avoir rêvé cette marque de vie.

« Je viens de le dire. Je suis ton meilleur ami. »

Il parle encore au présent. Rassurant ou inquiétant ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Moi, meilleur ami avec un type aussi inexpressif ?

Suzan semble avoir suivit le même cheminement de pensées.

Elle tapote la casserole dans sa paume d'un air menaçant :

« Et qui nous dit que c'est la vérité ? Qui nous dit que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ? »

La réponse arrive, pleine de suffisance.

« Moi. »

Suzan lève les yeux au ciel.

« Sans blague. Continuez et vous allez devenir meilleur ami avec ma casserole. »

« Je _suis_ son meilleur ami. Dis-lui John. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? »

Il rive son regard dans le mien, espérant apparemment une brusque réminiscence de ma part.

Je plonge dans deux lacs de glace.

Captivants d'une étrange manière. Presque inquiétante.

Ils ont une telle profondeur, un peu comme un ciel d'orage.

Je me perds un instant dans cette gravité qui n'a pas de nom. Qui n'a pas d'âge.

Qui ne correspond pas à la jeunesse clamée par son physique.

Il y a quelque chose dans ce regard, quelque chose de plus. D'indéfinissablement grand.

Un frisson roule dans mon échine.

Je comprends que je n'ai pas affaire à quelqu'un d''ordinaire.

Ses iris transpercent la distance, pieux dans mon âme.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Terriblement mal à l'aise.

Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me détourner.

Un CLANG retentissant me fait brusquement sursauter, brisant l'instant.

Brisant le carcan bleu gris dans lequel je me débats en vain.

Suzan vient de frapper le coin de la chaise sur lequel l'homme est assis. Enfin...attaché.

« De retour parmi nous ? Donc je disais, je veux des preuves de ce que vous avancez. »

Il tourne lentement la tête vers Suzan.

« Ma poche intérieure. »

« ….Votre poche intérieure ? »

« Hé bien, fouillez là ! En plus d'être abonnée au célibat vous êtes désespérément lente. »

« On ne critique pas les gens armés. »

« Armés ? C'est une casserole. Et pas de la première jeunesse en plus. Dépéchez-vous je commence à avoir des crampes. C'est la chaise spéciale invité indésirable ? » »

La jeune femme prend un air menaçant et abat l'ustensile à un centimètre de son visage qui ne bouge pas d'un cil.

« John, couvre moi. » dit-elle en posant son arme sur la table.

Elle s'approche de l'homme avec prudence.

Pendant ce temps je le surveille, ma poêle prête au combat.

J'essaye de ne pas me rendre compte du ridicule de la situation.

Je place quand même un avertissement pour faire bonne mesure.

« Au moindre geste brusque je vous liquide sur place. »

« Des fois que je pourrais cligner de l'oeil de manière trop intimidante...quel geste brusque, je te le demande ! Je suis saucissonné à cette fichue chaise ! »

Il jette un bref regard à ses liens. Se fige. Les regarde vraiment.

Il baisse le nez sur les charmantes farandoles de canards rouges dessinées sur les torchons.

Un tic déforme les commissures gauche de sa bouche.

Il s'arrête devant les ceintures ligaturant son torse et ses jambes.

Il manque de s'étrangler devant les motifs d'étoiles, de petits cœurs, de chats et fleurs sauvages qui ornent fièrement les dites ceintures. La pire reste cependant la rose et blanche Hello Kitty.

Il articule quelque chose en silence, l'air atterré.

Je me concentre, que dit-il ?

Je finis par comprendre.

« Hello Kitty. »

Je me racle la gorge.

Non tout ceci n'a rien de ridicule, pas du tout.

Il retrouve la parole.

« C'est ridicule. »

J'en conviens aussitôt.

« Oui. »

Suzan se défend.

« Pas de commentaires, elles sont à ma petite sœur. »

Sherlock Holmes renifle avec dédain.

« C'est qu'elles disent toutes. »

« Mais c'est la vérité, jamais je ne- »

« Jamais vous ne les porteriez ? Mais c'est faux, elles sont régulièrement utilisées, les matières sont usées mais entretenues et de plus vous en avez une, en ce moment même. »

« Il ne restait que celle là. »

Il hausse un sourcil. Je jurerais qu'il s'amuse.

« D'où viennent les autres alors ? »

« Je...je...Peu importe ! Vous avez quoi dans votre veste ? »

« Mon téléphone. Prenez le...ne me dîtes pas que c'est la laisse du chien ? »

Il désigne ses chevilles.

« Si. »

Il lève les yeux au plafond.

Je me retiens pour ne pas sourire.

Suzan attrape vivement l'appareil dans la poche et s'écarte comme si elle venait de se brûler.

« Je fais quoi avec ça ? »

« Vous faîtes un feu, vous le jetez dedans et vous dansez autour en chantant l'hymne du Kazakhstan. Ou sinon vous pouvez vous en servir pour éplucher les légumes...à votre avis ? »

Elle le fusille en déverrouillant le téléphone.

« Ensuite regardez dans les photos. »

Elle s'exécute et blanchie d'un coup.

« Suzan ? Suzan ? Y à quoi la dedans ? »

« Ce type est un malade ! »

Je lui prends le portable des mains.

Je tombe sur un visage bleu et boursouflé aux lèvres noircies.

Cyanosé par une noyade de toute évidence.

Un deuxième visage aux coloris étrangement jaunes localisés sous les yeux et autour de la bouche.

Un torse ensanglanté, labouré de sept plaies.

Un poignet avec un tatouage.

Un cou barré d'une marque de strangulation.

Une femme complètement meurtrie, la chair réduite en amas souffrant.

Un pied arraché.

Un cadavre momifié.

Un cadavre calciné.

Un cadavre exsangue.

Une...

Je ne veux pas voir la suite. Il y a exactement deux cents cinquante-sept photos.

Et je ne veux pas vérifier si elles parlent toutes de la même chose.

Si elles parlent toutes de la mort, une mort violente.

Un nouveau frisson court sur ma colonne. De dégoût cette fois. Et il se prétend mon ami.

J'en ai la nausée.

« Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Un psychopathe sadique ? Ce sont toutes vos victimes ? »

« Pas tout à fait. En fait mon boulot c'est d'arrêter les psychopathes. Et ces photos sont quelques échantillons des cas récents sur lesquels j'ai travaillé. Mais je ne parlais pas ça.»

« Où est votre plaque ? Si vous êtes de la police je veux voir votre plaque. » exige Suzan, les joues toujours d'une pâleur très prononcée.

« ...Je n'ai pas de plaque. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces incompétents de policiers. »

« Je vois. J'appelle la police, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça avec tous ces meurtres horribles. » La jeune femme se précipite vers le téléphone fixe.

La voix de l'homme claque sèchement. Avec mépris.

« Je suis détective consultant. Vous pouvez toujours appeler, ces incapables de flics sont juste bons à arrêter les ivrognes titubants sans se faire de claquage. Au lieu de gaspiller votre argent, regardez sur internet. »

Il essaye de la raisonner.

« Je ne peux rien faire, regardez. »

Avec méfiance, elle repose le combiné.

« Tu le surveilles bien John. »

« Oui. »

Elle pianote sur son smartphone.

« Oh. Vous êtes vraiment détective. »

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? » la curiosité me pousse jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Je vois plusieurs articles de journaux avec des photos. C'est bien lui.

**POV Sherlock**

Les ceintures me scient littéralement les poignets, des courbatures raidissent mes épaules et ma nuque.

Et il y a une odeur bizarre imprégnée sur ma veste. John m'a assommé avec sac poubelle, peut être que...

J'aperçois une petite épluchure prise dans une de mes boucles.

Et si...heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de témoin pour raconter la scène ou ma réputation s'en trouverait sérieusement écornée.

« Bon vous pouvez me détacher maintenant que ce point est éclairci ? »

Ils s'affairent tout de deux à me délivrer, non sans suspicion. Ils ont toujours leurs « ustensiles frappants » à portée de main.

Mes liens tombent sur le sol. Un par un.

Je frotte mes poignets rougis, content de soulager ma peau brûlée par le frottement.

La femme, Suzan a serré à mort. A moins que ce ne soit John.

Les ceintures ouvertes décompriment enfin mes poumons.

Je me redresse en grimaçant, mes omoplates et mes vertèbres craquent un peu.

Bon sang, ça fait mal. Le corps n'est pas fait pour rester sans bouger.

Surtout sur une chaise inconfortable.

Je passe ma main le long de mon dos. Les barreaux du dossier y sont très distinctement imprimés.

Je m'étire, massant la base endolorie de ma nuque.

Je me lève. Les deux autres ont un mouvement de recul.

« Oh oh du calme. Je prends juste mon téléphone. »

Je le saisis, la tension flotte dans l'air.

Deux regards scrutateurs étudient chacun de mes mouvements.

Je ne dis rien de plus, conscient de leurs mains serrées jusqu'à en rendre les phalanges blanches.

Conscient qu'ils sont prêt à intervenir une une fraction de seconde.

Je suis sur le point de me prendre une casserole/poêle sur la tête.

Peut être les deux en même temps, dans une synchronisation préjudiciable pour mon crâne.

Et la migraine qui pointe m'indique que ça a déjà été le cas.

Je referme ma main sur l'écran, je cherche la bonne photo. Celle qui lèvera les dernières réticences.

Il faut qu'elle les lève. Le regard emplit de dégoût de John est insupportable.

J'ai vu beaucoup de sentiments animer ces yeux chocolats.

Peur. Angoisse. Colère. Inquiétude. Complicité. Admiration.

Mais jamais ce dégoût. Ce dégoût tourné vers moi.

Jamais.

Je lui montre l'image qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

Il la regarde.

La surprise arrondit ses lèvres.

La surprise étrécit ses pupilles. Agrandit ses iris.

Cette photo n'a rien d'exceptionnelle pourtant.

Enfin, si dans un sens, elle est.

C'est la seule photo où nous sommes tous les deux.

John, pendu à mon bras, un éclat de rire fixé à jamais sur ses traits chaleureux.

Une fulgurance de joie à l'état pure.

Et moi, tourné de biais pour échapper au flash.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'échapper assez vite, l'appareil a quand même eut le temps de capter le sourire en coin qui pétille sur mes lèvres.

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Quelques semaines.

Pourtant cela me semble si loin.

C'était une époque qui ne reviendra peut être jamais.

Le temps est un avare qui aime se jouer des marionnettes que nous sommes.

Il aime en tirer les files. Et les rompre un à un.

Le temps est un enfant capricieux qui aime casser ses jouets.

Nous casser. Nous ses jouets.

Ce qu'il donne, il le reprend bien vite. Trop vite.

Car nul ne peut se mesurer à lui.

C'est une petite brute de cour de récré. Avec des parents trop absents.

Une petite brute qui déteste partager. Une petite brute égoïste.

Tous les enfants le sont.

A peine s'aperçoit-on que l'on est heureux que l'instant est déjà parti.

A peine, effleure-t-on le bonheur du doigt qu'il s'évanouit.

Je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux. Et je sais que le bonheur, en tant que tel, n'existe pas.

Le bonheur n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une idée. Un concept irréalisable. Un mirage.

Je me suis toujours fichu du bonheur. Quelle importance peut-il avoir ?

Je m'en passe très bien.

Je ne me berce pas d'illusions. Je ne me berce pas de chimères.

Pourtant maintenant, je m'aperçois que j'étais heureux, avant.

Un peu. En tout cas, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Il suffit de regarder mon sourire sur cette photo.

Je ne souriais jamais.

Ou tellement peu. Et jamais comme cela.

Oui, je crois que j'étais bien depuis que John est là. J'étais mieux.

Le souvenir de cette seconde volette dans mon esprit.

Papillons de mémoire.

Papillons d'éternité. Papillons d'éphémères.

Je laisse les paillettes de souvenirs se poser sur mes yeux.

Je laisse les papillons ouvrir leurs ailes.

* * *

Je marche à toute vitesse. Et John derrière me suit.

Ou plutôt, me poursuit.

« Sherlooooock, allez ! »

« Non. »

« Une toute petite photo. »

« Non. »

« Toute toute petite. »

« Non c'est non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu es très photogénique. »

« Je n'aime pas les photos, point barre. »

« Tu m'avais promis ! »

« Je ne t'ai absolument rien promis ! »

John insiste. Quel têtu.

J'accélère mais il arrive encore à tenir le rythme.

Merci cher entraînement militaire.

« L'absence de réponse est une acceptation en soit. C'est toi même qui l'a dis la semaine dernière. »

« John, me demander une photo pendant que je _réfléchissais_- »

Il m'interrompt, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Pendant que tu dormais... »

« Que je réfléchissais. »

« Dormais. »

« Réfléchissais ! »

« Dor- »

« Que j'étais dans une _si_ profonde _réflexion_ que tu avais l'_impression_ que je dormais. »

« Ouais si tu veux. » Son sourire n'en est que plus large encore.

« Donc, me poser une question dont tu sais pertinemment que la réponse sera négative, pendant que je _réfléchissais_, est totalement déloyal. »

« J'ai été à bonne école » rit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas, Sherlock. »

« Pardon ? »

La question est toute rhétorique bien entendu.

« Tu peux marcher aussi vite que tu veux, même courir, j'aurais cette photo ! »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. »

C'est alors qu'une voiture en sens inverse nous fonce droit dessus.

Le trottoir est étroit dans cette ruelle mais si je débrouille bien je pourrais...

Je saisis John par le col pour le pousser sur le côté quand la voiture pile net.

Intrigué, je suspens mon action. Ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez.

Mais je suis trop curieux.

La portière s'ouvre, et Lestrade en descend.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Holmes. »

John attrape mon poignet, je n'y fais pas attention jusqu'à ce que je sente un contact froid contre la peau. Un petit clip se fait entendre. Puis un deuxième.

« On t'as eu ! » jubile John.

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !» renchérit l'inspecteur.

Je me renfrogne.

Les petits traîtres.

A mon poignet se trouve accroché un charmant cercle métallique des plus seyants.

Communément appelé menottes.

Ou pinces en langage familier.

Le même bracelet encercle le poignet de John.

« C'est quoi cette mascarade grotesque ? »

« Ohhh regardez le qui monte sur ses grands chevaux. On est vexé de s'être fait attrapé, hein, on est vexé ! »

« John...ce ton est tout à fait inapproprié vu ton âge avancé -j'insiste lourdement sur ces derniers mots- ou alors tu gagatises, mais je ne te pensais pas vieux _à ce point_. Je t'offrirai des couches pour ton anniversaire finalement. Et j'ajoute que cet air réjoui d'une suprême niaiserie te fait paraître encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Ce qui est un exploit, je te l'accorde, mais tout exploit n'est pas bon à prendre. »

Lestrade et John éclatent de rire de conserve.

« On ne le changera pas. »

John prend soudainement une voix plus grave.

« Non, de toute évidence. Enfin Gregory, comment es-tu passé à côté d'une telle clarté ? Même une centrale électrique ne percerait pas l'abîme de noirceur et d'obscurantisme qui règne dans ton cerveau de petit et pitoyable primate primitif. »

Je plisse les yeux quand je reconnais là une imitation désastreuse de ma manière de parler.

Greg, qui n'est visiblement pas de mon avis, s'exclame :

« C'est tout à fait ça ! »

Ils rient encore.

Je boude.

Je boude toujours quand je monte -contrains et forcé- dans la voiture.

Je boude toujours quand on en descend quelques minutes plus tard. Toujours contrains et forcé pour ma part.

« Là c'est parfait. » annonce Greg.

« Je suis d'accord. Ça à l'air bien ici. T'en penses quoi, Sherlock ? »

Je ne m'abaisse même pas à lui répondre.

Je détourne la tête.

Pourquoi la victime de délires photographiques aurait-elle son mot à dire.

Je préfère regarder la Tamise en contrebas. Ou le petit banc.

Ou même l'herbe verte.

John me donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Sherlock. »

Je l'ignore.

« Sherlock, fais pas la tête. Allez »

« …. »

« S'il te plait ! »

« …. »

« C'est important pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je daigne desserrer les dents. A demi.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Pour avoir des souvenirs. C'est important les souvenirs. »

« Tch. Tu parles. Ça sert à rien. »

« Si. Les photos ça sert à se sentir heureux. Heureux en se souvenant d'un moment du passé. »

« Peuh. Foutaises. »

« 'Looock. »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu ça rend surtout les gens tristes. »

« Les deux à la fois. »

« Pfffff. Ce ne sont que des pixels sur un écran. »

« Je ferai les courses pendant ta semaine de corvées ? »

« Hum. Mais je refuse catégoriquement d'être pris en photo avec une paire de menottes. »

« Ça ferait jaser » ricane John.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Tu ne t'enfuis pas si je les enlève ? »

« Non. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui. »

Lestrade lui donne la clé, après un bref cliquetis, John retire la menotte.

J'attends.

J'attends.

Il me lâche un instant pour se débarrasser de la sienne.

Ce que j'attendais.

Je m'éclipse en un coup de vent mais John a prévu la manœuvre et s'accroche à mon bras.

Je siffle.

« Tssssss. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'ai été à bonne école. »

« Humpf. »

« Greg ! » s'exclame-t-il. La signal de la photo.

Je gigote pour m'enfuir, mais il me tient solidement.

« Justement, je suis le maître et toi l'élève ! Lâche moi, disciple !»

Il éclate de rire tandis que Greg enclenche la photo.

* * *

Je reviens au présent, John ne regarde plus la photo.

En fait c'est moi qu'il regarde. Avec intérêt.

« Vous souriez. »

« Non. »

« Si. Vous souriez. »

Je hausse les épaules.

**POV John**

C'est incroyable, son visage s'est brusquement adouci.

Mais il se ferme sitôt que j'en fais la remarque et le forteresse de glace est de retour.

Je n'oublie pas cependant. Il est aussi capable de ce genre d'expressions.

Il est capable de sourire.

Pas gagné au premier abord.

Pas gagné avec son allure robotique.

Vu la tête que je fais sur l'écran je parais très heureux, non ?

Je ne pourrais pas être ami avec un tueur en série et avoir ce air là, non ?

Il dit peut être la vérité finalement.

Mais dans ce cas, je serais vraiment ami avec un type bizarre.

Pas un psychopathe sadique spécialisé dans la découpe d'êtres humains vivants, certes.

Mais il n'empêche qu'avoir ce genre de photos, même pour un enquêteur c'est un peu...

Je croise les bras.

« Si vous me connaissez, je vous en prie, racontez moi ma vie. »

« Très bien. Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a deux ans, dans une morgue. »

Dans une morgue ? Glauque dès le début.

Il poursuit, levant une main pour ne pas être interrompu.

« Tu revenais de ton service en Afghanistan avec une épaule endommagée par une balle et une blessure psychosomatique à la jambe. Que j'ai réussi à te faire passer. Tu cherchais un logement, alors tu es allé voir un de tes amis de fac de médecine, Mike Stamford. Il savait que je cherchais un colocataire et donc voilà comment nous avons partagé un appartement. A partir de là, tu as commencé à participer à mes enquêtes et tu es médecin à tes heures perdues. »

Synthétique. Déballé sur un ton clinique.

Un ton sans âme.

Il aurait très pu réciter la recette du baba au rhum ou l'article de journal sur la remontée des ventes de chaussons à carreaux.

Ce n'est qu'une association de faits.

En fait j'ai l'impression que l'on me raconte la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je me souviens de la guerre. De Mike aussi, mais du temps de l'université. Après...je ne me rappelle pas. Juste de l'accident de voiture, et de Suzan. »

Ses épaules s'affaissent de quelques millimètres.

La jeune femme intervient.

« Je vais joindre ce Mike pour voir. »

Holmes lui donne le numéro et elle sort de la pièce.

« Très bien, je vois que ça ne marche pas comme ça. » Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Il se tait un instant.

« Hum les petits détails auront sans doute plus d'efficacité. Tu as cette manie très anglaise de faire le thé pour un oui ou pour un non, que tu prends toujours avec un sucre et demi. Tu râles quand je t'emprunte ton ordinateur. Tu adores ces stupides séries policières qui passent à la télé. Quand tu fais la cuisine tu as cette fâcheuse tendance à chantonner. Le matin tu manges deux toasts à la confiture ou des œufs au bacon avec un mug de café et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Tu adores tous les pulls les plus atroces que l'on peut trouver dans les magasins, en laine et avec des motifs douteux de préférence. Tu lis le journal aux toilettes. Tu poses toujours tes affaires sur le côté gauche du lavabo. Ton dessert préféré c'est les gaufres au chocolat, tu manges de tout, et tout ce qui traîne mais tu as une réticence envers les haricots verts. Tu ne supportes pas avoir des chaussettes trouées, mais s'il y a bien une chose que tu déteste le plus au monde c'est quand je laisse les tiroirs et les placards ouverts derrière moi. Tu ne veux pas d'animaux de compagnie depuis que ton chat Gribouille est mort quand tu avais douze ans, d'ailleurs on voit encore la marque de ses griffes juste au dessus de ton genou droit ….. »

Je reste scotché devant le déluge d'informations déballées à toute vitesse, surtout qu'il semble en avoir encore autant à dire, si ce n'est plus. Et tout ce qu'il vient me lancer est exact.

Bien sûr certains points sont invérifiables, mais je me reconnais parfaitement.

Il se fait couper dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

Suzan revient.

« Mike Stamford confirme. Vous étiez bien colocataires tous les deux. »

Mon présumé colocataire acquiesce.

« John, rentre. »

« Rentrer ? »

« A la maison. Avec moi. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois.

J'échange un regard incertain avec Suzan.

« Vas-y, ton ancienne vie t'attends. » me dit-elle.

Sauf que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'en avoir envie.

Je n'ai pas le moindre début de souvenirs.

Et si mon ancienne vie ne me convenait pas ? Plus ?

Je baisse les yeux. Hésitant.

Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

« Tu serais idiot de louper cette occasion. Et puis au moindre problème, tu sais bien que ma porte t'es ouverte. Et tu peux me joindre quand tu veux. »

Je souris timidement à la jeune femme qui m'en retourne un éclatant. Bien qu'un peu triste.

Sherlock Holmes serre les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

Il hoche sèchement la tête à la place.

Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me retrouver seul avec le bloc de béton inexpressif qui me servait de colocataire. Comment je faisais ?

Mais il faut que j'essaye, je ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance.

« Je rentre, c'est d'accord. »

« Prends soin de toi, John. Ne me fait pas encore le coup de l'amnésie. » me taquine Suzan.

« Promis ! Fais attention à toi aussi et surveilles Oscar. »

Malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble, elle et moi nous nous entendons à merveille.

L'émotion fait scintiller ses yeux magnifiques.

Je la serre dans mes bras. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

J'inspire discrètement le parfum suave de sa chevelure.

Cette fois ci je loupe le second pincement de lèvres du détective.

«Je garde le contact. » dis-je.

« Tu as intérêt. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois alors que la porte se referme définitivement sur elle.

Je n'ai pas l'impression de laisser une part de moi derrière.

Mais je sais que je ferme une porte.

Et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir fermé la bonne.

Sherlock Holmes marche en silence à côté de moi.

Nous atteignons l'arrêt de bus. Toujours en silence.

Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

Comment est -était- ma vie avant ma perte de mémoire ?

Est ce que j'arriverais jamais à m'entendre avec cet homme terriblement froid ?

Je garde cependant en dedans comme un secret espoir, comme une promesse, la brève image du sourire qui a illuminé ses traits.

Qui les a rendus colorés. Vibrants. Vivants.

C'était un sourire doux. Un sourire à la marge.

Un peu triste. Un peu joyeux. Les deux à la fois.

Plus que les mots, c'est cette lueur là qui m'a fait comprendre que je comptais pour lui.

Et que je compte toujours.

J'ai compris que j'avais une place dans l'existence de quelqu'un.

Et c'est une idée qui tient chaud. Chaud au cœur.

* * *

**Voilà ^^ Un commentaire ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ^^**

**Mais voilà je suis sur plusieurs fics en même temps. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un problème mais je décroche de Sherlock en fait, je l'avoue.**

**Une saturation ^^**

**Pas d'inquiétude, je ne lâcherai pas celle ci en cours de route et je ne la laisse pas en plan. Simplement le rythme va ralentir par rapport à celui d'avant c'est tout ! Je n'abandonne personne xd**

**Merci beaucoup pour les impressions et vos commentaires très sympathiques que vous laissez, c'est bien ce qui me motive ! Donc un grand merci !**

**Ce chapitre est plus sérieux que le précédent, je le crains ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture j'espère !**

Celeste31:

Hihihi ouiiii Sherly en prend plein la figure XD La scène en vrai devrait être assez hilarante je pense XD Sa tête à ce moment là vaudrait de l'or XD Et oui, tout le monde ne partage pas le gout douteux de Sherlock pour le macabre...les photos sont on ne peut plus compromettantes lol N'empêche John et Sherlock se sont plutôt bien trouvés avec leurs passions étranges : l'un adore les cadavres, l'autre les pulls à motifs ! Avec eux deux conjugués, Londres tombera XD

Voui capturé facilement c'est vrai, mon bon il s'est pas méfié, c'était John ^^ il a vu le coup fourré venir mais...John l'a vaincu mdr Sherlock aurait vraiment été al si John n'était pas venu t.t mais il sera blessé d'autres manières ...

Merci pour ta review toute gentille :3

Caradya :

Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Si tu as trouvé le chapitre 5 un peu triste, que diras-tu du 6 XD Ne t'inquiètes pas les souvenirs vont revenir tranquilou ^^

Delena4ever:

Hey hey hey tu as parfaitement le droit de te répéter surtout pour dire de bonnes choses ;D

Je suis contente que tu aimes Suzan, on la reverra un peu plus tard !

XD cette scène où Suzan demande à John de la couvrir est éminemment ridicule, faut bien avouer, je plaide coupable XD

Alala moi aussi j'aimerais que ce genre de photo existe en vrai et soit utilisée dans la série, ce serait tellement mimi *w* C'est une expression personnelle ? Remarque, pas bête autant partir avec le crémier tant qu'à faire, pourquoi s'embêter XD Ou alors c'est que tu ne te souvenais plus de la vraie ? *regard soupçonneux*

Et tu risques d'entendre parler des menottes encore un peu XD Bref bref je me tais lol

Arf, te mettre les larmes aux yeux n'étaient pas prévu au programme xd Fleur bleue, je vois xd mais bon, un peu de sentiments ne fait de mal à personne ^^ (et prend en de la graine Sherlock) Le chapitre qui suit est moins joyeux que le précédent donc prépare toi, soit forte XD Non je blague, il n'est pas triste à ce point, mais il n'est pas tout rose c'est certain.

XD si tu lances dans la fanfic sur tes reviews, je te laisserai...(suspens) une review ! Et oui xd parce que tes commentaires sont tout simplement géniaux et je les n'aaaaaime *w* Et j'adore qu'ils soient bien longs ^^

Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! Et scout toujours xP

* * *

Chapitre VI

* * *

**POV John**

C'est un vieux train.

Le doux roulis se répercute le long de mon dos.

Mon dos appuyé contre un dossier qui n'est pas de la première jeunesse.

Le revêtement rouge imitation velours est tout de même plutôt confortable.

Je me perds dans le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre.

La campagne anglaise.

C'est un paysage assez mélancolique.

Ou c'est peut être moi qui le suis. Mélancolique.

Tout ce vert.

Mais ce n'est pas à cause du vert. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Peut-on être mélancolique de quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas ?

En être mélancolique simplement parce que l'on sait que cette chose a existé.

Je me suis perdu.

Et je ne sais pas comment me retrouver.

Et par dessous tout, j'évite de regarder en face.

La personne assise en face.

Il n'y a que nous dans cette cabine.

Moi et Holmes.

Moi et Sherlock.

Nous sommes dans une cabine.

C'est un vieux train.

J'ai le regard rivé sur la vitre.

Obstinément rivé sur la vitre.

Parce que je ne veux pas le regarder.

Lui ne s'en prive pourtant pas.

De me regarder.

Il n'a fait que ça.

Sa présence emplit tout le lieu.

Elle m'écrase.

Et je ne sens que ça.

Son regard rivé sur mon moi.

Obstinément rivé sur moi.

Et j'ai presque peur de le regarder.

Parce que je sens la force qui émane de lui.

Parce que je vais encore me retrouver perdu.

Perdu dans l'univers étrange de ses yeux.

Et je me sens suffisamment perdu comme ça.

Et son regard me rappelle pour quelle raison.

Et son regard amplifie le désordre qui règne à l'intérieur.

Le silence dans la cabine est aussi lourd du plomb.

Aussi lourd que son regard.

Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise.

Tellement mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi je suis venu ici ?

Pourquoi ai-je accepté de le suivre ?

Je commence à regretter.

Non, c'est faux je ne regrette pas.

Mais je me sens mal.

Cette atmosphère est étouffante.

Inconfortable.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est juste à côté de moi.

Pourtant il est à l'autre bout de la cabine.

Je ne doit pas dévier.

Regarder la vitre.

Regarder la vitre sale.

La vitre piquée de taches.

De la pluie séchée.

La pluie peut-elle être sèche ?

Est-elle toujours de la pluie ?

J'espère que oui.

J'espère que, quelque part, il reste un peu de pluie dans ces taches.

Parce que je me sens comme ces taches.

Une empreinte affadie de la pluie.

Et s'il ne reste plus de la goutte que la forme.

Et si la substance est complètement partie.

Que me reste-t-il ?

S'il ne reste qu'une tache, juste une tache.

Qu'est ce que cela fait de moi ?

Une coquille vide.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer. Qu'il reste encore un peu de pluie. Quelque part.

Je ne veux pas être une coquille vide.

J'entends un soupir.

La vitre.

La vitre.

Ne pas décoller de la vitre.

Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais je sens comme une...accentuation de la pression.

Une augmentation de la présence de Sherlock.

En quelque sorte.

C'est bizarre, je ne le regarde même pas.

Mais je sens distinctement qu'il m'écrase encore plus.

Rien qu'avec le poids de son regard.

Bon sang. C'est perturbant.

« John. »

La voix basse vibre dans l'air.

Vitre.

Vitre.

Ne pas céder.

Nouveau soupir de mon vis à vis.

« La campagne n'est pourtant pas aussi fascinante que ça. »

Ennuyeuse à mourir même ai-je envie d'ajouter.

Mais j'ai peur de regarder mon interlocuteur.

Peur semble un peu exagéré.

Il me met juste vraiment mal à l'aise.

« John. Tu sais qu'il ne va rien se passer si tu daignes m'accorder un minimum d'attention. »

Entendre les choses dites rend mon comportement affreusement gamin.

J'ai quel âge pour faire ça, franchement ?

Je daigne donc lui accorder un minimum d'attention.

Sachant que je vais perdre.

Mais je le fais quand même.

C'est ce que l'on appelle être adulte.

Aussitôt je rencontre une paire d'iris aussi transies que la banquise.

« Enfin. »

Je ne réponds pas.

Lui continue.

Peut être qu'il sent mon malaise. Ou peut être pas.

Comment savoir avec ce visage neutre.

« Tu as des questions à poser ? Sur ta vie. »

Ma vie. Ma vie.

« Ce n'est plus vraiment la mienne, non ? »

Quelque chose glisse sur ses traits.

Trop rapide pour être interprété.

Sa voix se fait tranchante.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est toujours la tienne. Ça va te revenir. Tes neurones ont besoin du stimuli adéquat. Tu as besoin de trouver dans un environnement familier. »

Je corrige.

« Qui m'était familier. »

Il hoche sèchement la tête.

Est ce que je l'ai blessé ?

Rien ne se lit sur son visage. C'est simplement son ton qui s'est durci.

Est que l'on peut seulement blesser cet homme là ?

Je me racle la gorge.

« Tu disais que j'étais médecin ? »

« Dans un cabinet. Pas loin de l'appartement. »

« Oh. Et...j'étais bon ? »

Il renifle, sa bouche se contracte légèrement aux commissures.

Pour retenir un sourire ? Ou une grimace ?

« Le meilleur. »

Plaisanterie ou réponse sincère ? Aucune idée.

Moi en revanche, je souris.

Faisant le fier.

« Évidement. Allo Docteur Watson à votre écoute. »

Et cette fois si, les lèvres de mon interlocuteur s'étirent de manière significative.

« Et Dieu créa John Watson. »

Oui. C'est de l'ironie.

« J'allais le dire ! La seule chose qu'il a fait de b-»

Je m'interrompt brusquement.

Qu'est ce que je raconte ?

Dieu, s'il existe, ce dont je doute complètement, a bien merdé avec moi, au contraire.

Il a carrément merdé.

Ou alors c'est un gros sadique.

Un instant passe.

Je baisse les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je en relèvant le menton.

Il hausse un sourcil, m'invitant à poursuivre.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te...t'assommer avec une poubelle, te mettre au tapis à coups de poêle. Et te ligoter sur une chaise avec des ceintures du petite fi- »

« Évitons le sujet. Ma réputation risque d'en prendre un coup. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque...tu seras la deux cent cinquante-huitième photo. »

Il est mi sérieux, mi sardonique.

Mais mi sérieux tout de même.

La deux cent cinquante-huitième photo...il parle de son portable et son album macabre.

« Merci je ne veux pas finir en steak haché. »

« Tu as pourtant fait don de ton corps à la science. »

« Vraiment ? » je plisse le front, soupçonneux.

« Non. »

« Je me disais. »

Une discrète lueur amusée palpite dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Mais certains restaurants sont peu regardants. Les contrôles qualité ce ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. »

Je ne réplique pas.

J'observe la lueur qui disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Et là je me trouve incapable de me détourner.

Comme dans la cuisine de Suzan.

Sauf que cette fois c'est pire.

C'est pire parce qu'il n'y à que nous dans cette cabine.

C'est pire parce que l'espace est confiné.

Et qu'elles prennent toute la place.

Ses iris d'arctique. Elles prennent toute la place.

Trop perçantes.

Deux pointes acérées.

Un regard d'aigle. Ou un regard de loup.

J'ai l'impression que Sherlock n'est qu'à quelque centimètres de mon visage alors qu'il est assis sur la banquette en face.

Il envahit mon espace. Toute notion de distance est annulée. Disparue.

Je m'absorbe malgré moi dans l'abîme ouvert qui dévore tout le reste de son incroyable magnétisme.

Un abîme glacé. Parcouru de turbulences argentées.

L'air se charge de particules électriques.

C'est comme observer un lac miroitant sous la lune.

Deux lacs jumeaux.

Qui lisent dans mon âme.

Me dissèquent et me déshabillent. Sans honte. Sans retenue. Sans précaution.

C'est une mise un sac.

Un hold up à main armée.

Je voudrais me détourner.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Et les deux orbes s'enfoncent plus loin dans mon esprit, aussi aiguisées que le fil d'un sabre.

Mordants de froideur métallique.

Un frisson à peine perceptible glisse dans mes épaules.

Moi la souris. Lui le serpent.

Je ne vois pas le sourire qui se peint sur ses lèvres, obnubilé que je suis.

C'est un sourire doux. Timide.

Mais je ne le remarque pas.

Sherlock brise le lien visuel en tournant la tête.

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose.

Il ouvre la bouche. La referme.

Il semble chercher ses mots.

Nouvelle tentative.

Ne sachant pas si je dois l'encourager ou au contraire me taire, je ne fais rien.

Ou plutôt je choisis de laisser venir.

Je le connais pas après tout, et cela me paraît être le mieux.

S'il veut parler, je l'écouterais.

En attendant, je retourne dans mon observation du paysage.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un marmonnement rompt le silence.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Instantanément je reporte mon attention sur lui, quitte à me claquer la nuque.

Je suis ébahis. Estomaqué même.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Dire que je suis sur le cul serait peu dire.

Je le dévisage et ses traits anguleux ne reflètent rien.

Il est redevenu une forteresse.

Pas l'ombre d'une émotion ne se cache plus sur les méplats taillés à la serpe.

Pas l'ombre d'une émotion sur ce visage désespérément étranger.

Pourtant je sens un sourire lentement couronner mes lèvres.

Le premier peut être, depuis que j'ai vu cet homme étrange pour la première fois.

Le premier qui soit sincère en tout cas.

Oui. C'est cela.

C'est le mot juste.

Un sourire _couronne_ mes lèvres.

Je ne dis rien à cela. A cet aveu.

Car c'est un aveu, rien ne pourrait m'en faire douter.

Cet homme n'est pas que glace à l'intérieur.

Le silence qui plane désormais dans la cabine est bien différent.

Il n'est plus imprégné de malaise.

Il est juste là. Il flotte entre nous.

De manière confortable.

C'est un nuage de coton.

Une plume qui enveloppe mon anxiété et l'apaise.

Je me détends. Et c'est aussi la première fois en sa présence.

J'avais besoin qu'il me rappelle pourquoi je suis ici, je suppose.

J'avais besoin qu'il me rappelle pourquoi je fais le grand saut dans l'inconnu.

Il ne montre rien. Il n'a pas eu la moindre étincelle affective depuis notre départ de la maison de Suzan.

Rien qui puisse me faire penser que j'étais vraiment ami avec lui dans mon autre vie.

Alors j'avais besoin de ce rappel.

Car après tout je ne le connais pas.

Je ne se sais pas comment me comporter, comme m'y prendre avec lui.

De quelle manière attaquer son armure.

L'atmosphère change si bien et je me détend tellement que je finis par m'endormir.

Bercé par le roulis du vieux train.

* * *

Je caresse du bout des doigts la porte.

22IB Baker Street. C'est ici.

C'est ici chez moi. Apparemment.

Sherlock se faufile à mes côtés, pose sa grande main sur la poignée.

« Prêt ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Il ouvre la porte pour moi et s'efface.

J'entre chez moi.

Je me corrige. Chez nous.

C'est un hall petit, assez étroit.

Il y a un escalier, j'imagine que je dois l'emprunter.

Il n'y a rien d'autre dans le vestibule.

Je grimpe les marches avec lenteur.

Tentant de m'imprégner des lieux.

Appelant les souvenirs.

J'effleure la tapisserie des yeux.

Je m'arrête au premier palier, incertain.

Dois-je monter à l'étage du dessus ?

« C'est ici. » me dit pourtant Sherlock.

Je comprends que je viens d'échouer au premier test.

Je n'ai pas reconnu le palier.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire, pas vrai.

Qu'est ce qu'un palier ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais sur le palier.

« D'accord. »

Cette fois, il me devance et se dirige vers une porte au son d'un tintement de clés.

Il la déverrouille.

Et en mon for intérieur je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas pu deviner que c'était cette porte là.

Une fois encore il s'efface pour me laisser passer.

Je m'arrête sur le seuil. Me raclant la gorge.

Il règne un bazar sans nom.

« Est ce que tu as ...est ce qu'on a été cambriolé ? »

Un pouffement me parvient.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Non c'est juste que le rangement est une perte de temps, classé inutile et contre productif dans la liste de mes non priorités. J'ai bien mieux à faire que du rangement, comme arrêter des criminels, par exemple. La poussière peut attendre. Les psychopathes et les cadavres non.»

« Ah oui ? Et mourir étouffé sous une pile de bouquins question perte de temps c'est encore pire. Les criminels seront ravis, tué par ton propre capharnaüm, sans qu'ils aient à lever le petit doigt ! Quel gain de temps pour eux ! »

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche.

Mais d'où ça sort ça ?

Je ne voulais pas le dire, c'est sorti comme par...automatisme ?

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Je parle comme ça d'habitude ? »

« Disons que tu adores me faire des remontrances. Tu comptes rentrer où planter ta tente devant la porte ? »

* * *

« Je t'en pris, part en exploration. » dit le détective.

Je furette dans le salon.

Ou dans ce que je suppose être le salon.

Je désigne le mur avec une grimace réprobatrice.

« Ce sont des impacts de balle ? »

* * *

« Il y a un crâne posé sur la cheminée ? Un crâne _humain_ ? Quel genre de décoration c'est ça ? Le genre j'ai un squelette dans le placard ? »

* * *

« Alors la cuisine où est la cuisine... »

J'aperçois une porte environnée d'une telle montagne de documents divers que je manque la louper, je me dirige vers elle.

« Noooon John ce n'est pas la cuisine c'est le - »

Une avalanche d'objets me tombent sur le nez.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur quand une boule de bowling s'écrasa sur mon pied.

Entre autres choses qui m'écrasent tout court.

Après que tout le contenu me soit tombé sur le coin de la tête, Sherlock achève sa phrase.

« -placard. »

Je me tourne vers lui, larmoyant, me frottant la tête.

Énervé par la douleur, je hausse le ton.

« T'aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Mais je l'ai fait. »

« Une boule de bowling ? Dans un placard ? Sérieusement ? »

«Sans oublier les treize volumes d'encyclopédie sur les moisissures, la boite à chaussure remplie de mini micros, ma collection de cirage, les resserves de pétris, le masque vénitien- »

« Ce truc en forme de museau là ? »

« Ce n'est pas un museau c'est un bec ! »

« Ça un bec ? »

Je désigne l'objet incriminé.

« Ahh ça. Non c'est bien un museau. De chien plus précisément. Je suis sidéré que tu puisses confondre l'art vénitien avec cet immondice en plastique, tes capacités cognitives ne ce sont pas vraiment améliorées... »

« Et...pourquoi as-tu un museau de chien dans ton placard ? »

« C'est un faux, croit-il bon de préciser, c'est un déguisement d'homme sandwich qui tu as dû utiliser pendant une filature. »

« Quoiiii ?! J'ai mis cette horreur ? »

« Oui. Tu l'as mis. Il manque les oreilles et le reste de la panoplie qui doivent être dispersé je ne sais où, mais oui tu l'as mis. J'ai des preuves. »

Il chercha quelque chose dans une série de tiroirs secouant la poussière dans tous les sens.

Victorieux il revient en brandissant un flayer avec une expression goguenarde.

Je l'attrape.

Dieu que j'ai peur.

…...

…...

Dieu que j'ai raison d'avoir eu peur.

Je reste bouche bée devant cette vision d'horreur de moi-même affublé d'un museau, d'oreilles de chien, et d'un costume de hot dog fluo.

Je ne sais quel est le pire.

Mes joues et mon nez barrés d'un énorme coup de soleil.

Mon sourire stupide.

Le panneau entre mes pattes typiquement canines et sur-dimensionnées dont le slogan annonce : « Adoptez un chien chaud. »

Ou bien le costume beaucoup trop grand qui flotte et fait des gros plis sur mes chevilles, comme deux ressorts géants.

Mortifié, je me précipite vers la cuisine.

Pince sans rire, j'entends mon colocataire faire une remarque moqueuse alors que je fuis.

« N'est ce pas merveilleux, le rouge de ton visage est assorti au ketchup. Quelle minutie et quel soin apporté aux détails ! On dirait que tu as chauffé au soleil exprès pour entrer dans la peau de ton personnage, je suis impressionné par tant de professionnalisme. »

* * *

« A ta place je n'ouvrirais pas le frigo. »

« Bah pourquoi ce n'est qu'un frigo, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un frigo, oui. Mais je ne l'ouvrirais pas. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'ouvre le frigo.

Le referme aussitôt.

Je me fige. Est ce que c'était ...?

Je l'ouvre de nouveau. Non ça ne peut pas être -

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. »

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Je marche dans les rues bondées, évitant habilement les passants sans ralentir mon allure le moins du monde.

Je ressers les pans de mon manteau avec frustration.

Une intense frustration.

La visite de l'appartement n'a été rien de plus qu'un échec.

Un cuisant échec.

John ne s'est pas souvenu de la moindre chose.

Pas la moindre petite chose.

Rien du tout.

J'ai envie de le secouer. Le faire entrer dans ma tête.

Qu'il voit. Qu'il comprenne.

Si seulement cet imbécile de bon samaritain n'avait pas sauté devant cette voiture !

La fille serait morte. Ouais. Et alors ?

Il y en a plein des filles comme ça, là dehors.

Une de plus ou de moins, qui s'en soucis. Pas moi en tout cas.

Elles pourraient toutes y passer que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de me regarder dans une glace.

Il y a plein de filles comme ça, mais il n'y a qu'un seul John.

En tout et pour tout, il n'y à qu'un seul John.

Je suis égoïste en pensant ça. Je le sais.

Mais c'est un fait. Je suis égoïste.

Foutrement égoïste.

Et John est un foutu crétin.

J'entre en collision avec une passante.

Je rive mes yeux brûlants de colère dans les siens.

Et je lui hurle dessus de toutes mes forces, reprenant à peine mon souffle entre mes diatribes.

J'écume de rage et je ne sais même pas ce que je lui dis.

Et je m'en fiche.

Son visage se décompose peu à peu.

Je m'en fiche encore plus.

Son visage je l'oublierai sitôt qu'elle ne sera plus là.

D'ailleurs en fait je l'ai déjà oublié.

Je la regarde pourtant. Mais je ne vois pas son visage.

Je sais juste que ses lèvres tremblent.

Elle va pleurer.

Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est fou comme ça me soulage.

Je continue et les larmes qui coulent sont comme une victoire personnelle.

Chaque goutte est une bataille remportée.

Je la plante sur le trottoir sans état d'âme après l'avoir insulté pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Qu'elle aille se pendre, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire.

Mes pas me conduisent où ils veulent.

Peu à peu, le brouillard de la frustration se dissipe.

Il faut que je trouve une solution pour rétablir les connexions entre les neurones de John.

Il me faut une autre manière de solliciter sa mémoire épisodique.

Je rumine mes pensées en faisant demi tour pour rentrer.

Après un certain temps j'arrive devant l'immeuble et monte l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Je heurte quelqu'un qui sort à toute vitesse du 221B.

« Mrs Hudson ? »

Je la retiens pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en arrière sous la bousculade.

« Sher...lock... »

Elle est en pleurs et serre un mouchoir dans sa main.

Elle sort de l'appartement, elle a dû voir John.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Mrs Hudson ? Calmez vous. »

« Je...je ….c'est terrible. Joo...hn. »

Oui elle l'a vu.

Elle arrive à prendre quelques inspirations.

« Il a dit qu'il ne se savais pas qui j'étais et il m'a demandé de partir. Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit de retour alors je suis allée voir et...et...il a dit ...ça. Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Pourtant je...je m'inquiétais tellement.»

Sa voix s'entrecoupe de sanglots et se brise.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Mrs Hudson. »

« Mais mais il m'a congédié comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. »

Je passe une main maladroite sur sa joue ridée.

« Il a perdu la mémoire pendant un accident de voiture. »

Elle serre son mouchoir à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh mon dieu, pauvre petit. » dit-elle bouleversée

« Je m'en occupe, repassez un peu plus tard. Et amenez nous ses gâteaux préférés, peut être que ça l'aidera à se rappeler. »

« Oui. Oui. Comptez sur moi, Sherlock. »

Elle inspire d'un air décidé, retrouvant sa vigueur habituelle.

Je sais qu'elle va s'atteler à sa tache pâtissière avec acharnement.

J'entre dans l'appartement, trouvant John, juste derrière la porte.

Il se tord les mains, peiné des sanglots qu'il a provoqué involontairement.

« Elle s'appelle donc Mrs Hudson, qui est-ce ? »

« Notre logeuse. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je pensais que c'était juste une voisine ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. »

Il n'a pas reconnu Mrs Hudson...ni même sa propre chambre.

Ni moi. Mais c'est un fait déjà établit.

Une sensation déplaisante se tord dans mon estomac.

Angoisse je crois. Et quelque chose d'autre.

Je comparerais ça à de la boue. De la boue lourde et froide.

Noire et visqueuse. Une ignoble boue.

« Tu lui expliqueras toi même quand elle reviendra. »

Je me débarrasse de mon manteau.

Il pousse soudain une exclamation.

Interloqué je suspend mon geste.

John attrape mon poignet entre ses mains et soulève ma manche.

Une marque rouge enflammée encercle la peau.

« C'est moi qui est fait ça. » réalise-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres.

« Non ce n'est pas toi, ce sont les ceintures. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Hello Kitty. » dis-je sombrement.

Il laisse retomber mon poignet.

La culpabilité dévore ses yeux chocolats.

« Je sors. » dit-il.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Je tend la main en avant pour le retenir mais je n'attrape que de l'air.

Et son prénom résonne dans le vide.

Je pourrais le suivre, mais dans ces moments là je sais qu'il préfère être seul.

Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour consoler les gens de toute manière.

Cette pensée est totalement ridicule. Depuis quand j'ai envie de consoler qui que ce soit ? Depuis j'envisage même ce mot ?

Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé.

Je fouille pensivement la pièce des yeux.

Là je tombe sur l'ordinateur.

Je le fixe intensément. Comme s'il allait m'offrir la réponse, le moyen pour rappeler à lui les souvenirs enfouis.

Et là une idée me vient. Pour aider John.

En fait l'ordinateur à la réponse. C'est lui qui vient de me souffler l'idée.

Mais il faut que j'appelle Lestrade et Mycroft pour voir si elle est réalisable.

**POV John**

Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ?

Pourquoi ?

La visite n'a pas servi à grand chose.

Ma propre chambre aurait tout aussi bien pu être celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et j'ai vu la déception de Sherlock à chaque fois.

Je l'ai clairement vu.

Tout son corps s'affaissait.

Et je voudrais tellement que ce soit si simple.

Pouvoir dire « oui je me souviens ».

J'aime l'appartement, je m'y sens bien.

Mais les lieux ne prennent pas vie quand je les contemple.

Ils le devraient.

Ils devraient s'animer de toutes les petites choses qui déclament que l'on a vécu ici.

Une marque de brûlure sur la table.

Une rayure sur le plancher.

Un trou dans le tapis.

Toutes ces petites choses. Apparemment insignifiantes.

Ce sont pourtant elles qui font l'âme d'un lieu.

Ce sont elles qui offrent une âme aux objets.

Et l'âme de l'appartement m'est devenue impalpable.

Puisque tout ce qui s'y rattachait a disparu.

Je voudrais les retrouver de tout mon coeur.

Ne plus voir la désillusion du détective.

Et les larmes de la logeuse...

Je fais du mal aux autres. A Sherlock même.

Peut être que j'aurais dû rester chez Suzan ?

Commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie neuve ?

Non non. Ce n'est que le début. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant.

Ne pas y réfléchir. Ma mémoire va revenir.

C'est sûr, n'est ce pas ?

Je marche sans prêter attention au monde qui m'entoure.

Je ne remarque donc pas que je suis suivi.

Je n'entends pas le claquement des chaussures qui se superposent aux bruits de mes pas.

Pas plus que je ne remarque l'ombre qui me file.

Si je n'étais pas immergé dans mes interrogations, peut être que j'aurais vu tout ça.

Si mon passé était correctement à sa place, peut être que je l'aurais reconnu.

Cet homme qui me suit.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Dans l'intention de m'occuper d'autre chose que des sombres pensées qui me torturent le cerveau, j'entre dans un café.

L'établissement n'est pas très rempli. Je m'assois à une table et regarde passer les londoniens par la vitrine.

Je soupire.

Une clochette indique qu'un client vient d'arriver.

Les minutes passent. S'égrainent.

La clochette sonne encore.

Pris par la curiosité je jette un coup d'œil machinal à la salle.

Plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Un homme dans la trentaine m'adresse un sourire engageant.

Il vient visiblement d'arriver.

Je lui le rends par politesse, la tête ailleurs.

Je sirote mon café quand ce même homme s'assoit à ma table.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais vous aviez l'air tellement triste que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir vous voir. Je suis curieux. Et personne ne devrait ruminer ses idées noires en solitaire. »

Il me sourit encore. Un sourire éclatant.

Rempli d'une certaine candeur.

Je l'envie de pouvoir sourire de la sorte.

D'avoir encore cette force là.

Il continue.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Vous l'êtes déjà, donc bien sûr, vous pouvez. » dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si le cœur n'y est pas.

Il éclate de rire.

Une explosion de lumière dans les ténèbres.

C'est un rire frais, aussi clair que la clochette.

Son enthousiasme est communicatif.

« Merci. A propos, je m'appelle Richard. Richard Brook. »

« Enchanté, John Watson. »

* * *

**Quelques petites choses se mettent en place pour la suite ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
